


2,199

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Praimfaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Clarke and Bellamy reunite. A love story.





	1. Prologue

Bellamy

"I left her behind and we all die anyway." Bellamy looked down in anger. He was losing hope as well as oxygen. He knew they couldn't last much longer if Clarke didn't get it done. He looked around at his friends with a sad expression. He envied the way Murphy was able to hold Emori and the way Harper was looking at Monty like he was the only person in the room. Bellamy looked to his side, suddenly feeling emptier than ever. Clarke was gone.

He remembered all the times Clarke had saved them and he couldn't save her. His heart ached for her to be by his side.

"If Clarke doesn't get it done, we're all dead." There was panic and a certain sadness to Murphy's tone that surprised Bellamy for only a second.

"She'll come through. She always does." Bellamy said with a weak smile. He was brought back to the time in Mount Weather when Clarke had believed in him when no one else did. It was the first time he had felt truly appreciated. He remembered how he was taken aback by the relief in her tone as she spoke with him.

It was hours later and they were alive. Clarke did it. Bellamy knew she would. He looked down at the Earth. It was unrecognizable. The surface covered in only red. He thought about how Clarke was probably already dead or worse. He hated to think about it.

Suddenly Raven appeared next to him. She gave him a sad smile.

"Do you think we can do this without her?" Bellamy looked at her softly. He knew they could, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to have to. She was supposed to be up here with him and the thought was slowly crushing him.

"If we don't, she died in vain and I am not going to let that happen." He stated sternly. There were tears welling up in his eyes. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry but it was almost impossible. He felt alone and lost and without much hope.

"You with me?" Raven turned to Bellamy in surprise. Surprised that he even had to ask. They'd come a long way since death threats in the woods.

"Always." She said with a heavy heart. She knew that he'd rather be standing next to Clarke and asking her this. She knew that Clarke was supposed to be up here with Bellamy, looking down at the world, wondering how the hell they were going to keep everyone alive. Clarke was meant to be alive.

3 Years Later

Bellamy stared down at the ruined Earth he once called home. He smiled sadly, remembering how happy he was down there, even if only for a little while. He often thought of those we've lost. He thought of Charlotte and how it was his fault she killed Wells. He remembered how brave Monroe had been, even when she was scared. He thought about Finn, who he considered a friend, even if he wasn't willing to show it. He grew sad at the thought of Jaspar and how he had once been such a happy, carefree kid. He was reminded that it was his fault that Jaspar hadn't been that same kid towards the end. He had pulled that lever in Mouth Weather along with Clarke. He tried blocking out the memory of Pike executing his friend Lincoln and how much it affected Octavia. He even mourned the death of Lexa. He didn't know her or like her very much but Clarke loved her. He often tried to suppresse the memories of Clarke. Too many of them hard to bare.

Memories of Clarke came flooding in and so instead, he picked up a drink. The same way he had for the past three years.

He raised his glass.

"For you Princess." Bellamy was having a drink for Clarke. Just like she had asked him to once upon a time.

He was grateful when Raven walked in, interrupting his sad thoughts.

"We have approximately two years to fix up this ship if we want to be ready to go back to the ground." Raven was flipping through her clipboard. "We still have to figure out the landing situation. Monty and I have been running a few tests and the only way we're going to live this landing is if we aim straight for the water. The only problem with that is- "

"None of us can swim." Bellamy interrupted. Raven nodded in response. "Well, then what's the plan."

"The plan is that there is no plan. The water is our safest bet if we wanna live. We're trying to come up with other ways but we don't have much time. We were thinking that we can try building a parachute on the outside of the Ark so that we can have a softer landing to the ground." Bellamy looked at her confused.

"Okay, then what's the problem? Let's do that."

"The problem is that we'd have to go outside to do that and we don't have enough oxygen for that and for all six of us to make it back to Earth."

Bellamy looked at Raven and already knew where she was going with this.

"Raven, what are you saying?" Raven sighed and looked back up at Bellamy with a serious expression.

"I'm saying, not all of us are going to the ground."

 

Clarke

Clarke panicked. She had wanted Bellamy with her at the radio tower. She feared being left alone. She looked at Raven and knew what had to be done. Bellamy and Murphy needed to get to Monty and she needed to get to that tower. She gave Bellamy a worried look.

"Bellamy-" He cut her off before she could finish.

"Clarke if this is one of those time where you tell me to use my head just- "

"No, I just was just gonna say..." Clarke hesitated for a minute. She suddenly remembered that now wasn't the time.

"Hurry."

"You too." He smiled weakly. Clarke hadn't known at the time, but she had a feeling this was the last time she'd see one of Bellamy's half smiles. The thought made her heart ache.

Looking at the label on the device, she soon realized she wouldn't have enough time to get back to them. She quickly pulled out her radio.

"Bellamy, Raven. If you're listening, don't wait up." She clipped the radio back to her side and climbed up the tower.

Clarke knew she was going to die but she was okay with it. She knew she was helping her friends and that's all she ever wanted to do.

Clarke suddenly felt the tower begin to shake and she looked up. Raven did it. The drop ship was going up into space. Now more determined than ever, Clarke rushed up the ladder to save her friends. She finally made it to the top and tilted the dish.

"Shit." She cursed, realizing it wasn't working. She threw the device in anger and watched it hit the snow below her. Clarke wished she had had time to enjoy the snow. It was so bright and soft. She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

She looked across the distance and saw the death wave. This is it. Clarke quickly climbed down the ladder and ran into Becca's lab. She soon began to choke on her own blood and she could feel the radiation burning the skin on her face. She threw up black blood as she landed on the tile with a loud thud.

"May we meet again." She softly whispered before everything went black.

3 Years Later

Clarke jolted awake at the sound of screams. She rubbed her eyes roughly.

"What the hell?" She couldn't tell if the screams were real or not. She had been alone for so long, she thought she might be imagining things. Soon the screams grew louder and Clarke got up.

She looked around the rover and sighed. Clarke had been sleeping in Bellamy's car since she found it about a year ago. She often thought about Bellamy and how much she rode in this car. She would occasionally feel sad thinking of Bellamy, realizing that he believed her to be dead. The feeling went away as soon as she realized he was probably alive and well. She wished there was a way to communicate with him but she knew Raven and Monty were the smart ones.

Clarke jumped out the rover and grabbed her gun. She ran her fingers along the strap of it. She had carved in the names of those lost to her. She looked at Wells' name and was thankful that he died when he did. She was happy that he hadn't known war and hadn't known radiation. Her fingers ran over Finn and Lexa's names. The first two people she ever loved. A tear escaped her eyes and she quickly slung the gun over her shoulder and began towards the noise.

"Hello?" Clarke screamed out, hoping the person would hear her. She heard the rustling of leaves and quietly walked towards it.

Clarke's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the little girl hiding in the bushed. She looked afraid and hungry. Clarke bent down to reach her level. She was probably around nine or ten.

"Hey, are you alright." Clarke touched the little girl's shoulder and the girl jumped.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The girl looked at Clarke with tears in her eyes. Clarke assumed this girl had been alone just like her for these past three years.

"I'm Clarke. What's your name?" She offered the little girl her hand and was surprised when she took it."

"I'm Maddi."


	2. Chapter 1

Clarke

They were supposed to be back a year ago. Clarke grew more and more worried with each passing day. She had nightmares of Bellamy running out of air up there or starving to death. She cried every night. Her eyes soon began to dry up and it was harder to recognize herself. She had never been a very happy person but her once bright blue eyes were now dull and grey. She often wondered why she hadn't given up.

She looked at Maddi sleeping peacefully in the rover and remembered why she hadn't given up. She had something to fight for, she had someone to fight for. Maddie had become Clarke's family in these past six years. Clarke wondered why Octavia hadn't radioed and assumed they had all ran out of food. Everyone she once knew was gone and she was starting a new life with Maddi, the only other person left on this planet.

Clarke jumped off the top of the rover and set up her things. She sat peacefully on a fallen down tree.

"Here we go." Clarke sighed and grabbed her radio and antenna.

"Bellamy. If you're listening. If you're alive. It's been 2,199 days since Praimfaya." Clarke paused, not realizing until now that she had been counting the days.

"I don't know why I still do this every day. Maybe it's my way of staying sane...not forgetting who I am, who I was." Clarke frowned and continued.

"It's been safe for you to come down for a year now. Why haven't you?" Clarke said softly into the radio.

"Anyway, I still have hope." She continued her message to Bellamy and hoped she could hear her somehow. Raven was smart, maybe the message was getting through. Clarke suddenly blushed at the thought. She had been saying intimate things to Bellamy she hoped the others hadn't heard. A small part of her hoped Bellamy hadn't heard either.

She looked around her and smiled. The sun was shining brightly on her face, the wind in her hair, and trees all around her. She suddenly remembered her dream on the ark before she came down to Earth with the hundred. She chuckled at the irony. Earth had been nothing like she imagined. There were few animals and those left were violent and mutated. The most surprising thing was realizing there were other survivors. She hadn't expected that. No one had.

"Maddi!" Clarke called out. Maddi jumped out of the rover smiling. The red streak in her hair more prominent than ever in this sunlight. Maddi looked at Clarke with a huge grin.

"Is it time?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes, here you go." Clarke laughed and handed Maddi the radio. Maddi liked to talk to the others up on the Ark as well. She said it was her way of getting to know Clarke's family. In a way it was, that and the many stories Clarke had told her about.

"Hey, everyone. Maddi here. I'm sure Clarke's sick of me already so hurry up and find a way down here because, in all honesty, I could use other company." Maddi laughed and ducked as Clarke went to flick her on the head.

They both froze at the sudden static noise coming from the radio. Maddi looked at Clarke with her eyes wide and quickly handed her the radio.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Clarke said loudly into the radio. The static came back louder and Clarke was sure she heard a voice.

Maddie was pacing around Clarke nervously. Clarke looked at Maddi with a huge smile.

"I heard someone. I'm sure of it!" Clarke stood up excitedly.

"Hello!" She yelled into the radio once more, hoping they could hear her.

The static noise was dying down and a frantic, hushed voice came through the radio.

"Clarke!?"

 

Bellamy

Bellamy felt a cold hand touch his shoulder as he slept and jolted awake. He looked up and saw Raven smiling down at him.

"What do you want, Raven?" he groaned, stuffing his face into his pillow.

"You're not going to believe this." Raven was grinning widely. She wasn't exactly a cheery person so this surprised Bellamy. He looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"We have a way to get down. We figured it out, Bellamy! We leave in nine hours." Raven quickly rushed out of the room before Bellamy could respond. He sat frozen on his bed. He knew this day would eventually come but he didn't expect to feel nothing of it. He didn't seem to care at all.

He felt happy for Raven. She had been trying to figure out a solution for three years and she finally got it. Over the years he and Raven had become best friends. He considered her an equal partner and a co-leader. He quickly put on a shirt and headed out the door.

Once he reached the mess hall, he found Raven and the others sitting patiently at the center table. He hadn't realized they were waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Echo teased him. They had grown as close friends over these six years. It took him a while to completely forgive Echo but now she was like a sister to Bellamy.

Bellamy hadn't thought about Clarke in a while. Having believed she was dead, he mourned her for years and soon began to forget things about her. He forgot her bright blue eyes he once could stare at for hours and he forgot the way her blonde hair framed her face in a way that made her look more stunning than ever. He hated himself for it. Yet somehow, her voice was something he held on to. He often heard her voice calling out to him in the night and would drown it with a cup of alcohol. It all hurt too much.

Bellamy laughed at Echo and flicked her forehead.

"Alright, so how we are doing this?" Bellamy asked and Raven explained to them their whole plan. Everyone stopped and looked at Raven when she explained the last part of the plan.

"Raven, are you out of your fucking mind?" Murphy practically yelled at Raven and she looked taken aback. They all did.

"It has to be done, Murphy. We don't have enough oxygen to send us all to the ground. One of us has to stay behind and that person is going to be me." She said strictly. Bellamy had known this needed to be done but he didn't realize Raven would be the one staying behind. He didn't like this plan.

"There has to be another way," Harper said hopeful. Monty looked at her softly, knowing there wasn't.

"Besides the fact that there isn't enough oxygen for all of us, someone has to stay behind anyway to manually eject the drop ship from the ark. I need Monty in that ship to get you guys to the ground and I need myself to launch you guys from here." Everyone looked at Raven with wide eyes and sympathy.

"You are out of your mind if you think I'm letting you do this." Everyone was surprised when Murphy said this and angrily stomped off into a different room. Raven and Murphy had become closer and considered each other family. They all did.

"I'm going to go check on him," Emori said leaving after Murphy. They all looked her pitifully. She didn't deserve this. They all knew Murphy was in love with Raven and it hurt to see Emori is the position she's in. It reminded Bellamy of when he was with Gina and was sacrificing his life for Clarke. He quickly shut out the memories.

"Raven, Murphy's right. This is crazy. We're not leaving you behind. We have been through so much shit together and we can't lose another leader." Everyone looked down at the mention of Clarke. Monty suddenly stood up, startling Bellamy and the others.

"We don't have to." Monty looked at Bellamy.

"What are you talking about?" Harper asked holding onto Monty's hand.

"I'm saying there's a way we can all-" He was suddenly cut off by the sound of static coming through the ships radio system.

"-sick of me already-"

"-so hurry up and get down here-" They heard a voice followed by a laugh come through the radio. It was cutting out and everyone was dead silent. Emori and Murphy ran into the room.

"Did you guys hear that?" Murphy asked out of breath. Bellamy shushed him as he tried to hear the voice. Raven picked up a small walkie and rushing over to where everyone was sitting.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Raven yelled into the radio.

"Hello!?" A voice yelled back.

The seven people of the Ark all looked at the radio with wide eyes. It had been a long time but they'd never forget that voice.

Bellamy frantically grabbed the radio from Raven's hands and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Clarke!?"


	3. Chapter 2

Bellamy

"Please tell me you guys heard who that was?" Bellamy was freaking out. He couldn't tell if hearing her voice was a part of his imagination or not. He looked around at his friends and he knew he hadn't been imagining anything. This was Clarke. She was alive.

"Bellamy?" The voice came through the radio once more. Bellamy couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes, along with everyone else's, widened in surprise. They couldn't believe they were really hearing Clarke's voice.

"Clarke. Can you hear me? Please say you can hear me?" Bellamy begged and held onto the radio tightly. He looked around the room and everyone was staring at him with hopeful expressions.

"Bellamy? Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. Hell, you haven't been able to hear me the past six years. Bell?" He could hear Clarke saying his name but she couldn't hear him and he felt a tear escape his eye. 

"Clarke please." Bellamy cried. He no longer cared if anyone saw him hurting. He knew that they knew he was in love with Clarke. He couldn't hide it anymore.

"I must have been imagining your voice, I have many times before." He heard Clarke chuckle and he wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and tell her that he was real. That he was here.

"I've been talking to you for 2,199 days Bell. We hope you're alive and if there's some way you can hear me-" He heard Clarke sigh before continuing. "I want you to know that I lo-" The radio went dead. It cut off.

Bellamy threw the radio against the wall and Raven jumped, frightened. Bellamy repeatedly hit the table below him in anger. There were hot tears streaming down his face and his knuckled were red with blood. He had never felt more lost than in this moment. 

"Bellamy." 

"Raven, she thinks we're all dead. She thinks we just left her. Raven please." Bellamy begged until he was almost on his knees. Raven and the rest of the six looked at Bellamy with pity. He hated it.

Bellamy walked back into his room and sat down on his bed. He reached under his pillow to find a small drawing of Clarke he did sloppily a few years back. He looked at it and wanted to laugh at the irony of everything. He had never drawn before but he needed a reminder of Clarke. The drawing was horrible and he ripped it up and watched as the pieces slowly hit the floor. He felt the weight of everything all at once. He felt as if he could explode in that very moment.

Bellamy felt a spark of hope knowing that Clarke was alive. He hadn't felt that in so long that he almost didn't recognize the feeling. 

"Clarke's alive." He repeated this until he started truly believing it. He felt guilty once again. Clarke was alone for six years and he was up here not even trying to get to her. He thought she was dead. It was almost worse knowing that she was alive and all alone on a radiation soaked planet. He wanted to hit himself for thinking it.

Bellamy felt a sudden determination. Now more than ever, he realized they needed to get to Earth. Clarke's waiting for them.

"Raven, Monty." He called out to his friends. They walked slowly into his room, afraid they'd see the same Bellamy who threw that radio and made his knuckled bleed. They were surprised when they saw him with a fire in his eyes and a smile on his face.

The ark was finally running out of oxygen and they had to come up with a plan. There still wasn't a way to get everyone down and Bellamy winced at the thought of leaving someone behind.

"Monty, before Clarke came on the radio, you were saying something about a plan to get us all down to Earth. What was it?"

"I had a plan, but Raven and I did the math and it's just not possible. One of us has to stay behind." Monty looked down sadly. He didn't want to lose anyone else. These six people had become family to him.

"I have an idea. Instead of Raven sacrificing her life like the badass she is." Raven chuckled at that. "I was thinking we all put our names in a hat and pick a name. I know it's not the best way but someone has to stay behind and it's the only way this can be fair." Bellamy hated talking about someone else's life being at risk but he knew it had to be done.

"I'll do it." Raven, Bellamy, and Monty turned in surprise and looked at Harper. She looked different but Bellamy couldn't pinpoint why.

"What are you talking about?" Monty walked to Harper and looked at her softly. There was no way he was going to leave her.

"Clarke was right you know. About me. I'm sick you guys. I've been sick for three years now and it's finally catching up to me." Harper sighed. Bellamy looked at her and noticed it. The color in her face was no longer there, her eyes were surrounded by red and yellow and her face was wet with moisture. It reminded him of house Clarke looked the last time he saw her. 

"I didn't want to waste any medical supplies. That's why I never told you. I'm so sorry Monty." There were tears in Harpers eyes and Monty had an unreadable expression on his face. The same expression Bellamy had about 6 years and 7 days ago.

"Harper. Don't do this. Once we reach the ground we have a doctor. Clarke has always helped us and she will again. Please." Monty choked on his cries and Bellamy and Raven felt for him. Although it was hard, this was the best choice.

"Monty, I love you so much. You know this. But I am dying. I'm going to die. With any luck, I'll last these next nine hours and help you guys out. This is my choice and it's the best choice. My life for yours seems like a pretty good way to go." Harper tried making a joke and it fell short. She knew it too. This was too hard for everyone. They had a break of losing people for six years and now they were losing one of their own once more. 

Bellamy thought of Clarke and how she was waiting for them down there. How she was alive. He loved Harper but he needed to get to Clarke. They didn't have time for this. He had always made the hard calls and this was no exception. He needed Clarke.

"Monty she's right. We must do this. We don't have much of an option and we're now down to eight hours to figure this all out. Harper, you know I love you, you have become family to me and others and I'm going to miss you like hell." Bellamy hugged Harper and ruffled her hair. He was surprised how calm he was being about the whole situation. He felt bad for Monty.

"What's going on?" Murphy, Echo, and Emori walked into the room confused. Bellamy couldn't blame them. Monty and Harper were crying and Raven was sitting with her head in her lap. Nobody knew what to do.

"Harper's sick. She's volunteered to stay behind and get us to the ground." Bellamy explained.

"Do you even know how to work the controls?" Emori asked Harper. Everyone looked around and realized that only Raven and Monty knew what to do.

"No, but we have 9 hours to figure it out."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter deals with attempted suicide.

**Clarke**

Clarke was lonely most days. Although, she had Madi, she greatly missed her friends and her mom. She would often tell Madi stories of her first time on Earth and about all her friends. Madi wanted to get to know Clarke, so Clarke told her everything.

__ _ “Clarke? Can you tell me the story again?” Madi looked up at Clarke with her bright brown eyes full of life and hope. Clarke remembered a time when her eyes were once bright and hopeful. It seemed like a lifetime ago. _

__ _ “Once upon a time, one-hundred, one-hundred and one counting Bellamy, prisoners were sent down to Earth because their kingdom was dying and they were the last chance for humanity. When they came down to Earth, it was like nothing they could have ever imagined. The trees were greener and the sun was brighter than anything they had seen before-” _

__ _ “Clarke?” _

_ “Yes Madi?” _

_ “Did you really not like Bellamy at first?” Clarke smiled at Madi. She continues her story. _

_ “At first, a lonely knight was the only problem the princess had to face. There were no grounders and no radiation. Just a man who wanted no rules and chaos. This and knight, Bellamy, and the princess, did not get a long at first. He was trying to lead a different way than she was. Yet, somehow, amid all the chaos Earth had brought the hundred, the princess and the knight became partners. They fought side by side and were loyal to one another. They killed the monsters together and looked after their friends to the best of their ability. The princess considered this knight to be her best friend-” _

_ “Clarke?” Madi interrupted the story once again. Clarke looked at her with raised eyebrows. _

_ “Did the princess love the knight?” Clarke froze. Madi stared at her, waiting for Clarke to continue. _

_ “Yes. Yes, she did, very much.” _

Today had been a hardest day for Clarke. She was sure that her and Maddi heard a voice over the radio but with each passing moment, reality set in. They were just imagining it. Clarke touched her cheek and realized that she was crying. She missed Bellamy so much and she had no idea if he was alive or not. All her thoughts were clouded with memories of him.

“Clarke, maybe we should just move on.” Madi suggested with a sad expression.

Clarke wanted to scream at her. She wanted to tell her all the times that Bellamy didn’t give up on her. Clarke stood up and walked back towards the radio, leaving Madi in the rover. Bellamy’s rover.

Clarke was so angry and broken. She had remained onto the hope that he was alive for so long and it was too much. Not knowing was slowly killing her and she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. She knew that she had Madi to take care of but she was giving up. Bellamy was dead and so was she. 

“Madi stay here. I’m going for a walk.” Madi looked at Clarke and nodded. Clarke couldn’t say goodbye. She knew she was being incredibly selfish but for once, she needed to be. She couldn’t live like this anymore. Waiting for them to come down, waiting for her mom and Octavia to come out of the bunker. She was tired of being alone and tired of hoping. She was just tired.

Clarke quickly reached the cliff over the river. The same cliff Charlotte had jumped off when it was too much for her. She looked at the water and wondered if it’d hurt. She hoped it wouldn’t. She hoped that she wouldn’t feel a thing. She knew better though. 

Clarke stepped closer to the edge and looked up with tears in her once bright blue eyes that Bellamy had learned to love. 

“This is it.” She whispered. A million thoughts were racing through her head and she wanted to explode.

“May we meet again.” She thought about her mom. Bellamy’s rough hands around hers came to mind. Lexa’s kissed stayed in the back of her mind, Finn’s as well. She had lost so much. She took one last look behind her and was reminded of how she had killed so many, including indirectly killing her friend Jaspar and it was all too much.

Just as she was about to take that final step into nothingness. A loud crash came through the sky and suddenly she was backing away from the edge. 

Clarke’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Could it be?

Clarke started running back towards the rover. 

“Madi!” She screamed banging on the rover door. Madi looked at her wide eyes. She jumped out of the rover and saw why Clarke was so frantic. 

“It’s them.” 

Madi and Clarke started running towards where it landed and Clarke had never run so fast in her life. The wind was flying through her short blonde hair and she was never so grateful to be alive.

Clarke suddenly came to a halt. In the distance, she saw a mop of brown curly hair and her heart practically leaped out of her chest. He hadn’t seen her yet but she couldn’t stop staring. He looked the same just older. His hair was a little shorter than she remembered but he was the same Bellamy. 

Madi instantly recognized Bellamy by the description and several drawings Clarke had given her. She looked at Clarke with a wide grin. Clarke’s face was flushed and Madi had never seen Clarke so speechless and breathless.

Clarke suddenly realized what was right in front of her and ran as fast as her feet could take her. She reached Bellamy and jumped into his arms before he could even react. She was instantly home. 

Bellamy stumbled back surprised. He was looking at a short haired blonde in his arms and his heart really did jump out of this chest. He reacted fast and hugged Clarke back. His body engulfing hers and for a moment they were the only two people on this radiation soaked planet and he had never been happier.

They both pulled away all too soon and stared into each other’s eyes. There were many times when Clarke had thought it’d be awkward to see Bellamy again after so long, but when she looked into his brown eyes, she felt stupid thinking that could ever happen. She loved this man and that had never been more obvious than in this moment as they both got lost in each other’s eyes.

“Clarke.” Bellamy breathed. His voice sounded like a whole symphony to Clarke’s ears.

“I thought you were dead.” Clarke cried and leaned into Bellamy. Their lips touched and Clarke’s senses were heightened to one million. She had never felt such electricity. She pulled back and colors were brighter, scents were stronger, and the whole world was more beautiful. 

“I missed you Princess.” With this one sentence, Clarke had never been happier.

 

**Bellamy**

Bellamy was suddenly stumbling, trying to regain his balance. A short blonde-haired woman was in his arms before he could react. He pulled back just a little and noticed the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He knew these eyes. It took him a moment to realize who this was. She pulled away too soon and Bellamy was once again lost in her eyes.

“Clarke.” He breathed. 

“I thought you were dead.” Clarke cried and was slowly leaning into him. Clarke was kissing him and his whole world lit up. She pulled back all too soon and just smiled at him and it was the most breathtaking smile. She was truly beautiful.

“I missed you Princess.” Bellamy watched as Clarke’s eyes somehow became brighter at the old nickname.

Suddenly, everyone was hugging Clarke. Raven was crying and Bellamy couldn’t think of a time he had seen her cry. Everyone stopped at the sound of a girl’s voice.

“Clarke?” A little girl with long brown hair was slowly walking up to them and held onto Clarke’s side. Bellamy looked at Clarke, confused. He had thought she was the only survivor of Praimfaya. Clarke grabbed the little girls hand and brought her forward.

“Everyone, this is Madi.” She smiled down at Madi. Bellamy was still confused but also so grateful that Clarke hadn’t been alone.

“How?” Echo asked. Clarke looked at Echo with wide eyes. She must have forgotten that she went into space with them.

“Where’s Harper?” Clarke was looking around and looked at Bellamy expectantly, waiting for him to explain.

Bellamy explained everything to Clarke and she instantly went to hug Monty, understanding exactly how he felt. He had to leave behind love one’s one too many times.

As the night went on, Clarke told the group everything she knew about Earth. Everyone laughed as Madi hounded them with questions, especially Raven, who was her favorite during story time with Clarke. Clarke explained the bunker situation and Bellamy got up and walked away. He didn’t know if his sister was alive or not and it was driving him crazy. The only thing that kept him alive up in space was the thought that once he got down to Earth, he wouldn’t be completely alone, he’s have Octavia.

“Bellamy, we’ll find a way to get to her.” Clarke placed her palm on his chest and looked up at him softly.

“How?” He looked at her like she was the only thing keeping him sane. In a way, she was.

“Together.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Clarke**

Clarke woke up that next morning feeling giddy like a teenager. She looked to her side to see Bellamy sleeping and she had never seen him so peaceful. His face the ghost of the man he once was. This new Bellamy knew no war or violence, he was just Bellamy. Not Bellamy the solider or Bellamy the leader, in this moment he was just the boy Clarke had fell in love with many years ago.

She chuckled at Madi sleeping next to Raven. Raven was almost like Madi's celebrity crush and Clarke found it adorable. Clarke wasn't at all surprised to see that all her friends were still awake. She was always a morning person. The sun was just now coming up and Clarke smiled contently. This was the happiest she had been in a while.

Clarke got up and grabbed her pack from the rover. She headed towards Becca's lab, which was probably an hour walk from where everyone was sleeping. She wanted to surprise everyone by cleaning the place up a bit. As she was just about to leave, she heard a roar come from the sky. Everyone shot awake and looked with wide eyes as another ship came down to Earth. Clarke pointed her rifle at the ship and looked through the scope. The words _"prisoner transport"_ quickly caught her attention and she turned to her friends.

"Clarke, what is it?" Bellamy stood by Clarke's side.

"It says _Eligius Corporation: Prisoner Transport,_ " Clarke explained to her friends.

"What does it mean?" Madi asked.

"I know exactly what that is." Everyone looked at Raven with a confused expression. They waited for her to explain.

"When Becca was inside of my mind, I learned many things. One of those things was about the Eligius Corporation. It's a mining company that transported prisoners into space, farther out than Earth's orbit. Becca had developed the first Nightblood solution for them to protect against solar radiation for long space missions. The criminals were put into hyper sleep and given the Nightblood to keep them alive against the radiation. These people are from before the first nuclear apocalypse." Raven explained and everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean, these people have been asleep for a little over a hundred years?" Murphy looked bewildered and Clarke would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Raven, six years ago, during the Alie war, you were explaining the 2048 reactor technology to Jaspar and me and I remember on your monitor, there was an article titled "Contact Lost With Asteroid Mining Penal Colony," Could this be connected." Monty looked to Raven.

"Okay, so what's the plan? These people are criminals and I'm sure they aren't going to want to share the only spot of green that Earth has left." They all looked at Echo and knew she was right. There was no way these people were going to be friendly. After all, they were criminals.

Clarke took one last look at the ship as it landed about a mile away from them. The ship was huge and clearly well built. For some reason, that made Clarke even more nervous about these people.

"I think we should just talk to them. There's plenty of space for us all." Clarke explained.

"Who knows how many people are on that ship Clarke. We can rightfully assume that they're dangerous and most likely armed. I don't think negociating with these people in the right plan." Bellamy looked softly into Clarke's eyes as he spoke. Clarke was almost distracted.

"This is exactly the reason the grounded didn't trust us when we first landed. We shot first and asked questions later. Bell, if we don't talk to them, they're going to see us as a threat and we'll be in another grounder versus sky people war and this time we will not win. There are only seven of us and God knows how many of them."

"What we need to do, is get out people out of the bunker. Who knows if any of them are even alive anymore. We need the people in the bunker as back up, just in case _these_ people shoot first and ask questions later. We need to be smart about this Clarke." Clarke almost laughed at the fact that she and Bellamy were back to where they started. Both trying to be leaders and butting heads. Nevertheless, she nodded at Bellamy in agreement. She couldn't argue that he was right about this. She trusted him.

"Alright, everyone brings what they can carry. Weapons hot, eyes sharp. We don't know if these people are still on that ship. We're going for the bunker." They all nodded at Bellamy and gathered their things. The bunker was about a days trip from where they were.

Clarke picked up the radio and changed the channel to the bunkers frequency. As she spoke, determination dripped from her tone.

"Mom, Octavia, if you can hear me, we're coming."

 

_Inside the bunker_

It was chaos. People were screaming to Octavia. They were starving and angry. What made it worse, was the fact that they had all lost hope anyone was coming to rescue them. Miller, Jackson, and some others had tried to open the bunker about a year ago but no such luck was given to them. They assumed it was sealed shut from the outside.

Octavia had had enough of everyone yelling and locked herself in her room. Her brother was supposed to be there a whole year ago and it was getting to her. She didn't know if he was alive or dead. It was driving her insane. She often remembered how awful she had been to him in those final months. She blamed him for Lincoln's death. She now realized that the only person to blame was the man who shot him. She felt a tear slide down her cheek thinking of Bellamy and Lincoln. She quickly wiped it away as Abby rushed through the doors.

"What's going on out there?" She asked Abby with raised eyebrows.

"We have to do something. The people are raiding the pantry and threatening lives. They're angry Octavia. We must think about decreasing population so that the rest of us can survive. There just aren't enough supplies for us all."

"This is _not_ the Ark."

 

**Clarke**

They had finally reached polis, where the bunker was held. It was collapsed under pounds and pounds of rubble. Clarke wasn't sure if she was able to save them. She wasn't sure if there was even anybody to save. The sky was muggy and grey. All the buildings were falling apart and there wasn't any sign of life. Just death and destruction.

"There's no way we're getting under there." Murphy looked at the collapsed building above the bunker and sighed. Clarke knew he was right. There wasn't enough of them.

"There might be a way." Clarke wasn't at all surprised that Raven had already come up with a solution. Everyone raised their eyebrows at Raven, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Remember the grounder bridge. We used hydrazine and gunpowder to make a bomb. We can do the same thing and bomb the building. There's a chance of this making it worse, but there's a higher chance that it'll blow the pieces away from the bunker and we'll be able to pick up the pieces from there." They all looked at Raven with grateful expressions. Clarke thought about all the time Raven had saved their asses.

"This better work."

 

_A day later._

The bomb was built and in place. Everyone looked around with nervous glances. This has to work, Clarke thought.

"What if there's no one left in there. They would've run out of food a year ago." They all glanced at Emori as she spoke.

"We have to believe they're alive. Now, everyone step back." They all took a step back at Clarke's order.

"If any of you guys can hear me, hold on to something," Clarke spoke into the radio. She wasn't sure if they could hear her, but she warned them anyway.

There was a loud crashing sound that the Eligius ship definitely heard but in that moment, no one cared. Their plan worked.

They all helped in getting the small pieces of rubble left off the bunker doors. Bellamy, Raven, and Clarke lifted the bunker door.

They heard screams and then nothing. Clarke and Bellamy looked down the bunker and everyone froze. They all moved apart as someone walked through the crowd of grounders and former sky people.

"Bellamy?" Clarke couldn't remember the last time she saw Octavia in regular clothes, it was surprising.

Bellamy quickly pulled Octavia out of the bunker and looked into her eyes.

"Thank god. I thought you might've bee-"

"Bell, I'm fine. I thought you were dead." Octavia and Bellamy cried into each other's arms and Clarke felt a spark of joy inside of her. Bellamy had his sister back.

Clarke looked pass Octavia and saw her mom. She looked older but somehow younger than the last time she saw her. Her hair was slightly grayer, but her eyes shone bright and it seemed the world was no longer on her shoulders. It made Clarke smile.

Clarke pushed passed the dozens of people and ran into her mother's arms. She hadn't realized how much she missed her until this very moment. Abby quickly wrapped her arms around Clarke and cried. She studied Clarke's face like she was afraid she'd somehow disappear. Clarke had everything back. She had her mom, her friends, and she had her Bellamy back. Clarke looked around at her friends and smiled. In this moment, there was nothing that could bring Clarke down. In this moment, Clarke felt invincible.


	6. Chapter 5

**Clarke**

Everything was back to the way it should be. Bellamy was grateful. A few days ago, he found Clarke then yesterday he found Octavia. Things were falling back into place. Clarke was telling the group something but Bellamy couldn’t focus. All he could focus on was how Clarke’s chest would rise and fall quickly when she spoke or how her lips curve into a smile every time she realizes she’s home. He notices how her eyes shine just a little more when she looks at him. He notices everything. 

Clarke cocks her head to the side and heads over to sit next to Bellamy. His heart rate instantly increases. He stares at her as she walks to him. Her short blonde hair bounces on her shoulders and Bellamy finds her to be the most beautiful thing on this planet.

“Were you even listening to the plan?” Clarke’s voice is firm yet playful. She knows he was staring and she’s teasing him.

“I was distracted by a certain brave princess.” Again, Clarke lights up at the nickname. She had once hated it and found it degrading, but now she adored it. She adored everything about Bellamy.

Clarke sits by Bellamy and plays with the red streak in her hair. She’s nervous. He doesn’t know why.

“What’s wrong Clarke?”

“Nothing. It’s just everything is going so well right now. Madi and my mom love each other, we got our people back, and you’re here, sitting next to me. I’m so happy Bell.” She gives Bellamy a sad smile.

“So, then what’s the problem?”

“It never lasts. This happiness. And especially with the prisoners from that ship, I’m afraid something bad is going to happen and I can’t lose you again.” Bellamy wipes a stray tear that falls down Clarke’s cheek. He looks at her softly and takes both of her hands in his.

“Nothing is happening to me, and nothing is happening to Madi. Clarke, you need to start realizing that you deserve this. You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be loved.” Bellamy kisses Clarke lightly on the lips and her eyes flutter shut.

“I radioed you every day.” Bellamy is taken out of his trance and looks at Clarke with raised eyebrows.

“What?”

“Every day since Praimfaya, I spoke to you. I guess you never heard me, but I was there every day. It was the only thing keeping me going for a long time. Then, I found Madi and we spoke to you together. I told her stories of heroes and the monsters on the ground. I spoke to you for two-thousand one-hundred and ninety-nine days Bellamy. You were with me every day.” Clarke spoke softly as she looked into Bellamy’s eyes. Bellamy was taken aback at Clarke’s words. He hadn’t known. A rush of guilt coursed through him as he realized that all this time Clarke was trying to reach him and all he did was drink and cry. 

“I’m so sorry Clarke. I’m sorry that I left you behind and I’m sorry I never got any of your messages. I didn’t even try. I thought you were dead. I tried to drink myself to death because I couldn’t bare the pain of losing you. Then one night, I had a dream. I dreamt of us. We were sitting in the butterfly forest and you were telling me stories of your childhood and you were so beautiful. After that I saw you every night in dreams. It was the only thing keeping me sane.” Clarke’s eyes welled up at Bellamy’s story. She knew she was in love with this man. How could she not be? He was everything. Clarke was grateful for him, and he for her.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Abby needs you both.” Clarke and Bellamy snapped their heads up and looked at Madi. She was smirking. Clarke cleared her throat and headed towards her mom.

“What’s going on?” Bellamy asks looking at Abby’s serious expression with worry.

“Raven and Murphy have taken point by the prisoner ship to see what’s going on down there. There’s about ten guards and they estimated around fifty prisoners. The prisoners look to be early to mid-twenties.” Abby explains to Bellamy and Clarke.

“Why only the two. We have help now, we have the grounders. The plan’s changing. Call back in Raven and Murphy. Get the guards from the Ark and the warriors from the ground to take point. Raven is our best mechanic and we cannot afford to lose her. Radio her in.” Clarke looked to Bellamy as he spoke. She hadn’t realized until now that he was in charge. It was no longer Clarke and Bellamy, it was just Bellamy. Clarke began to see that she was the outsider among them all.

“Alright. Octavia get ten people to take point outside the prisoner ship. Clarke if you could assemble a team to gather any kind of food you can find. We have a lot more people to feed now.” Clarke looked offended at Abby’s words. She wasn’t a food gatherer, she was a leader and a fighter. This wasn’t right.

Clarke quickly zoned out as everyone around her formed a plan. She wasn’t used to this. She was the one who should be making plans, not Octavia, Abby, and Bellamy. She hated not having the power she used to have.

“Madi.” Clarke called out. She looked at Madi with a confused expression as she carried various weapons. “What are you doing?”

“Bellamy wants my help. I’m collecting weapons and assigning them. He’s also going to teach me how to use a bow. He said I need to be ready for the battle.” Madi said happily. 

“That’s great. Be right back.” Clarke forced a smile. She walked towards Bellamy who was talking with her mom and Octavia. It looked important, she thought as she took in their worried expressions.

“Bellamy, can I speak to you for a minute?” 

“Sure Princess.” He said with a smirk. “What’s up?” He looked into her eyes with that look and Clarke almost forgot why she needed to speak with him in the first place.

“Madi. She doesn’t know of war and pain. I want to keep it that. She doesn’t need to be getting ready for war Bellamy. She’s just a kid.” Clarke looked up at Bellamy as he had his hands on his hip. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Clarke, so were we. We were all  _ just kids _ when we had to fight for our lives. We lost so many because we were unprepared. We lost our friends Clarke. I’m just trying to make sure that Madi doesn’t have to lose people like we did.” Bellamy stated sternly. Clarke looked at him with an unbelievable expression. She knew he was right, but it wasn’t his place.

“Bellamy, when it comes to Madi, I make the decisions, not you. She is my-“ Clarke hesitated for a moment. Madi wasn’t her daughter. She didn’t know what Madi was to her, but right now, she was the most important person to Clarke. “She’s my family Bellamy. My responsibility.” 

Bellamy looked at her with a soft smile. “You’re doing great, you know that Clarke?” Each time he said her name, her heart sped up and her palms became sweaty. She smiled at him thoughtfully.

“Bellamy?” Clarke and Bellamy snapped their heads to Echo. Clarke rolled her eyes at the interruption. It was the second time today. She was still getting used to having so many people around her. It was taking longer than she’d like. 

“Yeah Echo?” Bellamy looked annoyed as well, but unlike Clarke, he smiled at Echo. Clarke hadn’t forgotten all the things Echo did to them, but Bellamy seemed to have. This annoyed Clarke.

“I came here to say goodbye.” Bellamy looked thrown off by these words and even a little sad, this irritated Clarke, but she didn’t know why. “There’s a lot of people here who want me dead Bellamy, the most prominent one being your sister. My whole clan believes me to be a traitor. If I want to live, I have to leave.”

“I can talk to her, Echo. She’ll forgive you, I did.” Bellamy smiled at Echo gently. Clarke was watching the exchange with wide eyes. She hadn’t realized how close they have gotten. She felt a burn in her chest but couldn’t place the feeling. She quickly dismissed it as nothing.

“Goodbye Bellamy.” A tear escaped Echo’s eye as she hugged Bellamy.

Clarke hadn’t realized it until now. She had spent more time without these people than with them. Clarke didn’t know these new people. They had shared memories and experiences with her that Clarke wouldn’t understand. They had finally found peace and happiness and Clarke wasn’t a part of that. Suddenly, Clarke felt the same way she did when she saw the drop ship sky rocket into space. She felt completely and utterly alone. She was a stranger to these people and them to her.


	7. Chapter 6

   It had been days and yet the prisoner ship has made no advance towards us. Bellamy began to think that they wouldn’t. He began to hope that maybe war was over. He looked over at Clarke’s sleeping face and sighed. He knew something was wrong but he didn’t know what. When he tried to ask her, she shut him out, the same way she was shutting everyone out, except Madi. He had noticed that Clarke was different. She no longer held that wary look in her eyes. She was no longer afraid. He saw the way she looked at Madi and he knew. Madi was the most important person in Clarke’s life. For a moment, Bellamy felt jealous. The feeling quickly went away. Bellamy was grateful that Clarke had Madi, he was grateful that _he_ had Clarke.

    Clarke began to stir in her sleep the same she had for the past seven years. She had nightmares of the days on the ground. Her nightmare beginning with her having to kill Atom out of mercy, and it ending with murdering thousands of people inside of Mount Weather. Every single moment since she’s been on the ground has been hell. Yet, her dreams mainly consisted of her friends. She dreamt of what it would’ve been like if they all met on the Ark. Those were the good dreams. She dreamt of Wells and Bellamy playing Chess every afternoon as Jaspar and Monty sat with a joint in each hand. She cried when she woke from those dreams. She wished more than anything for her friends back, for her family back. 

    Clarke quickly jolted from her sleep and Bellamy was instantly by her side. His hand caressed her cheek and he looked into her eyes, worry filling his expression.

    “Clarke. Was it a bad a dream?” She looked up at him and nodded shyly. She studied his face for a moment and concluded that he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. From his tousled brown hair to his stormy dark eyes that had seen more pain than he deserved. “Want to talk about it.” Clarke nodded, sitting up and scooting closer to Bellamy.

    “I always see them. Every time I close my eyes, they’re there. My father, Wells, Finn, Lexa...” Clarke trailed off and looked down. She didn’t want to cry. She had lost so much and still, after all these years, she was never able to truly heal from all the wounds. “I see the kids in Mount Weather. Bellamy, I’ve tried to forget but each morning I wake up, is a morning that I’ll never get to take back what I did.” Bellamy is now holding Clarke’s hands in her lap. He was dumbfounded for an instant, he had never seen Clarke so vulnerable. It was something new.

    “What we did Clarke. You didn’t do that alone. It’s okay to feel that guilt and the pain. It’s what makes us human. It’s what makes us who we are. We have a story, and yes it may be filled with war and death, but it’s our story and it’s how we survived. And if we have to, it’s how we’re going to continue to survive.” Bellamy looked at Clarke and her expression held what she couldn’t say. They both knew how they felt but have always been afraid to admit it, whether they were in the face of death or not. 

    Clarke stared into Bellamy’s soft brown eyes and wondered how she got so lucky to be alive at the same time as Bellamy Blake. She hadn’t liked him at first, that much was obvious, but somehow, through all the crazy shit they had to do, she found herself falling head first for him. And him for her. Clarke wanted to tell him exactly how she felt but she was scared. She was scared because everyone she had ever loved was now lost to her. She was afraid of being alone.

    “Bellamy,” He raised his eyebrows in response. Clarke’s hands were beginning to sweat and it felt as if she had a lump in her throat.

    “Help! Somebody help her!” Clarke and Bellamy were quick to their feet as they rushed out of the tent. Clarke could hear her mom speaking but she couldn’t make out where she was.

    “Gunshot bullet to the ribs. Jackson, get a table prepped. Someone get me Clarke, now. Quickly!” Abby looked around frantically, her eyes wide in shock.

    Clarke hurriedly rushed towards her mom. She was checking the vitals of the unconscious person who lay before her. Clarke wasn’t close enough to see who it was yet. As she stepped closer, her heart stopped. Her breathing became rapid and her vision blurry. In her mother’s arm, was Madi’s unconscious body and there was so much blood. Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she had seen that much blood. Her feet were rooted to the floor. She could hear voices calling out to her but she couldn’t focus. All she saw was Madi and blood. So much blood.

    “Clarke!” Finally, Clarke snapped back to reality as Bellamy called out to her.

    “What the hell happened?” Clarke cried as she knelt down next to Madi and softly put her hand to her forehead. She was so warm and so pale. “Someone tell me what the hell happened!” Clarke didn’t realize it, but she was screaming. Bellamy took a small step backwards, afraid to get in her way.

    “Sh-she wanted to see the ship. It was close by so I didn’t think anything of it. Clarke I’m so sorry.” Clarke took in what Raven was saying and her vision filled with red. Anger. “Clarke, they shot at us and we ran. I hadn’t realized she was hit. The gunshots made no noise. They must have some type of equipment to make them silent. Clarke, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” Clarke ignored Raven and looked to her mom.

    “Tell me what I can do. We’re not letting her die mom. I can’t lose her.” Clarke pleaded with her mom, tears rapidly filling her eyes. 

    “She’s going to need blood. A lot of it. The Nightblood, we’re going to have to perform surgery and do a transfusion. Clarke, you’ll lose a lot of blood, too much. I’m not sure you’ll make it. I’m not losing you again.” Abby looked desperately at Clarke, but she knew. She was a mother too, Clarke would do anything for Madi.

    “Mom-“

    “No. I know. Okay. Jackson will get you both ready. Raven, I’m going to need your help. Let’s go” Abby and Raven walked down to the med bay in the bunker as two men trailed behind them with Madi.

    “Clarke.” Clarke turned at Bellamy’s voice. She had somehow forgot he was there. “If you do this, you could die.” Bellamy choked on his words. His face held the same worry that Clarke had seen many times before.

    “Bellamy, I’m going to be fine. I’ve survived worse. You need to go. The guards are going to need your help. Looks like we’re going into another war.” Clarke laughed, but it held no humor. She hated this. She was sick of having to assure people she was going to be okay. She shouldn’t always have to be in danger. She was tired of war.

    Bellamy looked at Clarke with pity. He knew how she felt. He had felt the same for too many years. He watched as Clarke walked down into the bunker. He didn’t want to leave her side. They had been separated, one way or another, their whole time of knowing each other. Bellamy knew he had responsibilities, but this was Clarke. He knew his people needed him and what Clarke needed was for Madi to be okay. _May we meet again_ , He thought. He found it ironic that the saying was still used. All things considering. Bellamy discarded his thoughts and walked towards the other guards.

    “John Murphy. Do my eyes deceive me or are you currently sporting a guard’s uniform?” Bellamy teased Murphy and smirked.

    “You’re not the only one here tryna save someone you care about.” Murphy reminded him. It was an obvious mention of their war against Alie in Polis. Bellamy always assumed Murphy knew his feelings towards Clarke. “Miller said they needed a few more people on watch. I never thought it’d turn out like this.” Bellamy looked confused at Murphy. “Being back, I mean.” He clarified. Bellamy nodded in agreement. “I sure as hell never thought that Clarke Griffin would be alive after Praimfaya. I should’ve known, she’s one stubborn princess.” He chuckled.

    “Hell, I never thought that she’d be alive either, let alone, have a daughter.” Bellamy felt a moment of contentment talking to Murphy. He was glad that they forgave each other for everything they did. Murphy reminded Bellamy a lot of himself, and he was lucky to have him by his side once again. He’s made mistakes in the past, but Bellamy had forgiven him the second he saw Murphy pumping Ontari’s heart to keep Clarke alive.

    Bellamy and Murphy were called down by Miller, and quickly grabbed guns and a pack. It was going to be a long night and all Bellamy could think about was Clarke and Madi.

 

    “You’re going to be okay my little _nightbleeda_. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Clarke placed a chaste kiss on Madi’s pale forehead and sat back in her seat. Her mom put a sharp needle in her vein and Clarke winced.

    “The transfusion shouldn’t take very long. You’ll slowly start to feel tired, and then you’ll be weak, and eventually, you should pass out.” Jackson explained. Clarke nodded at Jackson and looked over to Raven, who was talking quietly with Abby.

    “Raven.” Clarke called out. Raven looked up from her conversation and cautiously stalked towards Clarke.

    “I know it wasn’t your fault. You’re forgiven, okay? It wasn’t your fault.” Clarke gave Raven a reassuring smile.

    “I’m so sorry Clarke. Both of you will make it through this and we’ll get those guys. I promise.” Raven promised. Clarke nodded, smiling, and turned to Abby.

    “No matter what, make sure she lives. She’s been through too much to not survive.” Clarke begged.

    “Clarke, I can’t promise anything. We don’t have all of the equipment and not enough anesthetic to keep her asleep the whole time. If she wakes up during this, there’s nothing I can give her to stop the pain.” Abby held Clarke’s hand as she spoke. There was a sadness to her voice. She knew what Clarke was going through. She had once sent her child down to Earth to die. She knew this kind of pain.

    “She needs to survive.”

    “She needs you Clarke. If she wakes up and you’re not here…”

    “Stop. I’m going to be fine. Just make sure she is too.” Abby nodded at Clarke and started the surgery. Clarke soon began to feel dizzy. Her vision blurred and she hated this feeling. It was the same feeling from when Mount Weather had gassed her and her friends..

    Clarke was suddenly not aware of things. Voices became lost in the wind and the people around her were just dancing shadows. She slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping she’d wake up to Madi alive and well. _May we meet again_ , she thought. Her last thought consisted of how they were going to fight these new invaders and then, suddenly everything went black and silent. She was out.

    _“Clarke?” Madi looked at Clarke with a worried expression and wide eyes. “What happens if the monsters come back?”_

_“Then, we’ll kill them all.”_


	8. Chapter 7

Clarke woke up from the screams. They were so loud, it was almost as if they were screaming right in her ear. She quickly looked to her right and sighed with relief. Madi was okay. She was alive. She sat up and felt herself become dizzy from the blood loss. She was weak.

"Madi, what's going on? Where is everyone?" Clarke asks in a hushed tone, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion as she heard multiple gunshots outside.

"Bellamy told me to stay in here. The monsters are back." Madi's eyes were glossy with tears and her voice shaky. Clarke had never seen Madi this frightened and it scared her. She got up to sit next to Madi and put her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay. Stay here. They need my help." Madi nodded at Clarke and gave her one last tight squeeze.

"Be careful. May we meet again." Clarke felt a sense of pride as Madi used her people's saying. However, Clarke was exhausted of having everyone say this. Never being certain of her own survival or the survival of others.

"May we meet again." Clarke whispered back, kissing her temple.

Clarke grabbed her rifle, which was leaning up against the table, and rushed out the room. What she saw was chaos. There were people everywhere running and screaming. She looked for Bellamy. She needed to know he was safe. She carefully walked around the dead bodies surrounding her. There was so much blood. Clarke suddenly lost her balance. She felt a pair of warm hands embrace her, ready to catch her if she fell again.

She looked up at Bellamy. His face was covered in blood and dirt and somehow that made Clarke flushed. He was so beautiful, but now wasn't the time.

"Clarke, what the hell are you doing? You are not strong enough to stand, let alone, fight." Bellamy's voice was rushed and full of concern and a little anger as he hid him and Clarke behind a rover.

"I had to see if you were okay. Plus, it looks like you guys need my help." Just before Bellamy replied, somebody crouched next to them. It was Emori. Her face was pale and soaked in blood and sweat.

"They're killing everyone. We can't win this one. We need to get as many people as we can in these rovers and get the hell out of here." Emori rapidly spoke. Clarke was taken back for a moment at her willingness to save everybody, instead of just herself. Clarke figured she had changed, for the better, these last six years. Emori turned to Clarke to speak again, "We need to get out of here _now_. These people, they ha--" Clarke and Bellamy gasped as a bullet went right through Emori's skull, just barely missing them. Emori's lifeless body fell on to Bellamy's lap, her blood pouring out all over them.

"Oh my god. Holy shit. Oh my god." Bellamy spoke, frantic. Clarke was frozen in her position. Her mind flashing through images of all the death she had seen. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to be.

"Hands up. Now. Weapons down." Clarke and Bellamy snapped their gaze up from Emori's body, to a person standing above them, pointing a gun. They quickly stood up, dropped their guns, and put their hands above their head. This was not happening.

The dizzy feeling returned to Clarke as she stood up too quickly. She was going to pass out. Bellamy looked at her with a worried expression. The man was still holding a gun to their temples as another man tied ropes around their hands and behind their backs.

"Clarke?" Clarke could barely hear Bellamy as he spoke to her. Her vision cut out and she was suddenly on the ground, surrounded by nothing but darkness.

 

**Bellamy**

Bellamy looked at Clarke's unconscious body on the ground with worry. He then looked up to the two men with guns and glared at them.

"Bring him to the cages." One of the men spoke. The other man walked up to Bellamy and grabbed his forearm with force.

"What about the girl?" The man holding onto Bellamy asked.

"Leave her. She's going to die anyway. Get him to lockup now." Panic settled at the bottom of Bellamy's stomach. He was not leaving Clarke, not this time. He struggles against his ropes but was lucky enough that they weren't tied too tight. After his hands were no longer bound, he quickly reached for his rifle and swung it up at the guard, knocking him out. He turned, pointing his weapon at the other man.

"Put it down. Now!" Bellamy yelled. The man slowly put down his gun and Bellamy rushed over to him, binding his hands and feet with rope. He made sure to tie it tightly. He did the same to the other.

"Clarke, hey, wake up. Please wake up, Clarke." Bellamy put a hand under Clarke's legs and swiftly lifted her up. He ran as fast as he could, while holding Clarke, to the infirmary, where Madi was. He noticed that his people were gone. All that was left, was the dead.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Madi immediately asks Bellamy. Her eyes were wide and frantic as she took in Clarke's unconscienced body in Bellamy's arms. Bellamy gently set her down on one of the cots.

"She shouldn't be moving so soon after all the blood she just lost. She's weak. We need to get some food and water into her system.

Clarke slowly rose from the cot. "I'm fine. We need to get our people back Bellamy. We can worry about me later." Clarke tried to stand but she instantly fell back onto the cot.

"Clarke, you need to rest, you just lot a shit ton of blood, you're not well enough to fight. All you can do now is..." Bellamy stopped, interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the med bay. He picked up his rifle and signaled Madi and Clarke to stay quiet.

He was just about to fire, when Murphy and Raven rushed through the door, holding their hands up in surrender.

"Oh, thank god." Bellamy walked over and surprised himself and the others when he went to hug them both. "I thought you guys might've been taken, or dead, like the others. How'd you make it?" Bellamy asked, curious.

"Well, you see, we didn't exactly." Bellamy, Clarke, and Madi looked at Raven with a confused expression as she spoke. "We were captured, well I was, my hands and feet were bound by handcuffs, and I was gagged. All of the sudden I hear heavy footsteps and a bunch of shouting, then the sounds of gun shots and then Murphy rushes through the door and pulls me out of there just before the doors lock and we ran back here as fast we could." Raven explained.

"We looked for any survivors, but all we saw was death. There's no one else here, you guys." Murphy said with a concerned expression. Bellamy just remembered Emori. He glanced at Murphy, sadly.

"Murphy, there's something you should know," Bellamy looked down at his hands and saw her blood all over them, he wanted desperately to wash his hands, "There was another who managed to find us, she was killed right in front of us Murphy, there was nothing we could do," Bellamy looked at Clarke and she nodded, telling him to go on. Murphy looked at him expectantly. "It was Emori. She's gone. I'm so sorry."

Murphy's eyes widened in surprise. A single tear came down his face and Bellamy stepped back in surprise. He had never seen Murphy cry. "I-I I need a minute." Murphy said softly, walking out of the infirmary. Raven looked at him longingly, wanting desperately to comfort him, but even she knew he needed a minute. Hell, she needed a minute. Emori was her friend. She was everyone's friend.

"What are we going to do? There's five of us, and God, know how many of them. And two of us can't even fight. We're heavily outnumbered here Bell." They all looked at Raven, worriedly, as she spoke. They knew she was right. There was no way they could win this.

"First, we burn those we've lost, then we fight. They took them for a reason, they're still alive. We have to believe they're still alive." Clarke whispered, looking down at her shaking hands. "We burn the dead, after that, Madi and I will have healed completely, and then we can fight. We do whatever it takes, no matter the cost." Everyone looked at Clarke with pride. She was stronger than any of us, Bellamy thought with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry to even say this, but we don't have time to mourn the dead, or burn the dead. We need to start preparing for whatever's to come. We have no idea what is going on inside those walls. We don't even know if right now, in this moment, our people are still alive." Raven turned to Bellamy. "Think about your sister. She could be being tortured right now. We simply don't have time. We need to get them out now." Bellamy knew she was right, but he also knew that Octavia could take care of herself. She has her whole life. He knew, she'd be fine. She just had to hold on a little longer.

Suddenly, Madi rose from her position next to Clarke on the cot. They all turned to her, waiting for her to speak.

"First, we burn the bodies." Madi pointed her chin up, never wavering in confidence, as she spoke to people almost twice her age. "Then, we _fight_."


	9. Chapter 8

**Bellamy**

They had just finished pilling up the last of the bodies and Bellamy’s body reeked of anxiety. He took a quick glance at Murphy and sighed heavily. I could’ve done something, why didn’t I do anything, he thought. He felt guilt over Emori’s death. He believed it was his fault his friends and sister were now trapped on an enemy ship. He felt everything was his fault. He had been so insistent on making it back to Earth, making it back to Clarke. He had been selfish. Maybe Harper would’ve been alive, Echo wouldn’t have left, maybe Madi wouldn’t have been shot, she definitely wouldn’t have been shot. Emori wouldn’t be dead.

    Clarke, as if reading his mind, walked over and rested her hand on Bellamy’s shoulder in comfort. “Bellamy, it’s not your fault. None of us could have known this would’ve have happened.” Bellamy looked in Clarke’s blue eyes, that shown so brightly only for him and he almost believed her. He wanted to.

    “I’m going to help Murphy with Emori’s body.” He looked down as he spoke and walked off. For a moment, he wished she’d gone after him.

    Bellamy searched his mind for something to say to Murphy. There was nothing that would take this pain away, he knew that all too well. So, instead, Bellamy picked up one end of Emori’s wrapped up corpse and Murphy picked up the other end. They did this in silence, none of them speaking a word. Bellamy held his breath in anticipation. Murphy had always been a ticking time bomb and he was waiting for the timer to go off.

    Bellamy looked over at Raven, who was sitting with her head in his laps, and sighed. At least Murphy wouldn’t be alone, he thought. Murphy had a family now, his family was with them. Raven and Murphy had become best friends, despite all their past hostility for one another, up in space and Bellamy was grateful that he’d still have her.

    They dropped Emori’s body with the others. It seemed wrong. She was a grounder, but she was also family. Burning her with the rest didn’t seem right. Bellamy and Murphy glanced at each other and nodded before lighting the match. Murphy’s eyes gleamed with sorrow and loss as he watched the fire burn grounders and sky people.

    “ _Yu_ _gonplei_ _ste_ _odon_. (Your fight is over)” Murphy spoke in the Trigedasleng tongue. “ _Ai hod yu in._ _Mebi_ _oso na hit choda op_ _nodotaim_. (I love you. May we meet again),” he continued. Bellamy was surprised he spoke so well in Trigedasleng, he figured Emori taught him some up in space.

    “ _Yu_ _gonplei_ _ste_ _odon_.” They all repeated as they watched the fire engulf their friends. Murphy turned around quickly and the others saw the pain in his face. He was hurting.

    “We need to get the guns from the bunker and whatever other weapons we can find.” Murphy said distractedly.

    “Clarke.” Bellamy called out to the girl standing next to him. Clarke looked up at Bellamy and her eyes were filled with tears. Everyone’s were. She hadn’t known Emori as well as the others but the pain was there. They had been on Earth for barely a week and people they loved were already dying. “I think we should keep Madi in the bunker while we try to negotiate with the others.” Bellamy continued.

    “Like hell. I can take care of myself.” Madi pouted, pointing her chin up to the sky in defiance. Clarke and Bellamy chuckled at her as she did.

    “Madi, Bellamy’s right. You’ve just been shot, you can hardly stand, let alone fight, if it comes to that.” Madi looked pissed at Clarke’s words.

    “Clarke, I can be helpful. I’m small so I can easily sneak onto the ship and you guys distract them. Easy.” Madi said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

    “I said no. Stay in the bunker. I mean it Madi. We’re heading out now. Raven will stay with you.” Raven looked up as her name was mentioned.

    “What’s this about me staying?” Raven said, walking up to the three of them.

    “Clarke needs you to stay with Madi, make sure she doesn’t go anywhere or do anything stupid.” Bellamy explained.

    “No way. We need as many guns as we can get. Clarke, listen, there’s five of us and who knows how many of them. We’re gonna need all the help we can get. Even, if it does come from a thirteen-year-old girl.” Clarke looked to be in thought of what Raven was saying.

    “Okay fine. But, Madi, stay behind me and Bellamy. You got it?” Clarke said sternly to Madi and she nodded excitedly. Bellamy figured this was the first time Madi got to do anything dangerous. He admired Clarke’s parental side.

    “We ready or what?” Murphy came out of the bunker holding rifles. Five of them. “We each have a full clip and extras if we need them. We save who we can save today. We don’t need another war or anymore blood spilled.” They all looked at Murphy and nodded, grabbing their guns.

    “Got my own.” Clarke smiled lightly and brought out her rifle. Bellamy noticed the etchings engraved on the strap and smiled sadly. It had all the names of her dead friends, including the ones in Mount Weather. Bellamy hadn’t realized just how many people they’ve lost.

    “Alright, it’s about a ten hour walk from here, and maybe a two-hour drive in the rover, considering we have to drive through rubble and ruins, I’d estimate an extra hour or two.” Bellamy looked at his friends as he spoke. They nodded in understanding. “Okay, let’s go.”

    Bellamy and Clarke hopped in the front of the rover, as the others went to the back, Bellamy in the driver’s seat. Bellamy looked over at Clarke as he drove and smiled. They might be headed for something bad, but he had Clarke by his side, and that was enough to get him through anything he was about to face.

    “What is it?” Clarke said, noticing him catching glances at her as he drove.

    “It’s just.” He hesitated for a moment, not knowing where he was going with this. “I’m just grateful to have you here again. After everything we’ve been through together, it’s nice.” Clarke smiled at him warmly and Bellamy wondered if he had ever seen a smile with so much emotion. Her smile was saying a thousand words.

    “Me too Bellamy.” She said back to him. He smiled softly and continued to stare into her sparkling blue eyes. He wanted to tell her how he really felt but he knew that she knew, everybody knew. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Clarke Griffin, but it seemed he had been in love with her his whole life.

    “Watch out!” Madi screamed from the back seat. Bellamy quickly turned away from Clarke and slammed on the breaks, propelling everyone forward with a jolt. He squinted his eyes to see what he almost hit. His eyes widened. _Who_ he almost hit.

    Clarke jumped out of the car and Bellamy groaned, rolling his eyes. Just Clarke being Clarke.

    “Oh my god. Luna?” Clarke exclaimed. Luna looked up to Clarke. Her once curly hair was longer and now in dreads that fell harshly around her face.

    “Sorry for almost hitting you.” Bellamy admitted, his eyes trained on the ground.

    “Luna? How the hell?” Raven shouted, hopping out of the rover and rushing over to her.

    “After your sister,” She pointed her head towards Bellamy. “stabbed a sword through my chest, I thought that was it, that I was going to die. I should’ve. Truth is, I don’t know how I got out of Polis in time before the death wave hit. I found shelter somewhere and rode out the wave. After that, I slowly healed myself, it took me about a year to finally leave my shelter and see what the world was. It was nothing. Nightblood, it saved me.” Luna explained and everyone stared at her with wide eyes. They couldn’t believe she had been alive.

    “Where have you been this whole time?” Clarke asked her.

    “I’ve been here and there. The world is nothing. I don’t know how I survived, I’ve hardly had a bite in these last six years, and I’m severely dehydrated.” Luna admitted sighing.

    “Here.” Murphy said holding out a canister of water and two dried meat rations he had found in the bunker. Luna grabbed it, quickly saying thank you, and downed the water as fast as she could.

    “Where are you guys going?” She asked, wiping excess water from her chin, looking over to the rover.

    “The island, that’s where the ship landed. They took our people.” Bellamy explained to her. “You’re welcome to come, we could use the help.” He smirked. He knew Luna was strong, but he also knew that the last time he had seen her, she wasn’t too keen on war.

    “I don’t have anything else to do.” She shrugged sheepishly, heading towards the back of the rover. Bellamy handed her one of the extra rifles and they got back into the rover quickly.

    “Next time, maybe pay more attention to the road than Clarke.” Madi teased Bellamy as they started driving again.

    “Ha-ha.” He shot back dryly, suppressing a smile as Clarke laughed at him. Her laugh was truly music to his ears and he felt such gratitude that he had heard it at all.

   

**Clarke**

    Clarke had switched seats with Bellamy so that he could sleep. They were about two hours in and had an hour or two more to go. She quickly looked behind her to the back seat, Madi’s head was resting on Raven’s shoulder as she slept.

    “She’s a great kid Clarke.” Raven spoke. Clarke smiled and nodded.

    “Yeah, she is. I’m worried about her though. She wanted so badly to be like all of you, fighting the bad guys and being heroes, but heroes die Raven, our friends die. I want a different life for her. One without blood and death.” Clarke explained to Raven sadly.

    “It’s better to understand this world than to be ignorant Clarke. This is Earth, it knows nothing but blood and death. She knows that and she’s accepted it. I know you’re worried about her, but I can tell she’s strong, and at such a young age, she’s got this Clarke. She’s a badass.” Raven looked down at the little girl on her shoulder and smiled proudly. “You did good Clarke.”

    Clarke felt a sense of pride as Raven spoke of Madi. “Thank you Raven.”

    “She’s lucky to have you.” Murphy cut in. Clarke hadn’t even noticed he was awake. “We all are Clarke. I don’t think I’ve even thanked you properly. But, you’ve saved our asses more times than I can count, so thank you.” Murphy said. Clarke could tell he was a little uncomfortable but he smiled anyway.

    “I take care of family Murphy, and you’re a part of that, whether you like it or not.” Murphy quietly laughed at Clarke's words.

    Murphy and Raven quickly fell asleep after that and it was just Clarke and the destruction the death wave had caused. It was getting dark and hard to see. Clarke had to constantly squint her eyes to focus on what was in front of her. Clarke slammed on the brakes in reaction to what she saw in front of her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock.

    “What the hell Clarke?” Bellamy grunted, obviously annoyed that he had been woken up. Clarke turned to him with wide eyes and turned back to the road, telling him to look at what she saw. He saw it and his eyebrows raised and his eyes opened so wide, that Clarke was afraid they’d fall out.

    Bellamy’s face turned pale in terror of what he saw in front of him. He grabbed Clarke’s hand and squeezed it in comfort. “Holy shit.”


	10. Chapter 9

    Since landing on the ground six years ago, Clarke had been in many situations where she was sure she was going to die. The first being, when the hundred-year-old drop ship was hurtling through space with one hundred criminals strapped inside. In that moment, when she saw the fire and heard the scream, she knew she was going to die. By some miracle she hadn’t. She had landed on Earth and believed herself and the hundred to be the luckiest people in the universe. The first people to be on Earth since the first Praimfaya. However, they weren’t the first. There were people still on the grounders and they weren’t friendly. They were vicious and cruel, and knew no humanity. They killed her friends and tried killing her multiple times. Clarke wasn’t safe, she knew that. Nobody was safe on Earth.

    Looking back, nothing had ever compared to the fear she felt in this very moment. Her eyes trained ahead of her and her heart beating rapidly against her chest, she was sure everyone around her could hear it. She was terrified. Her eyes stung with oncoming tears and she held onto to Bellamy and Madi like her life depended on it. Maybe it did. What she was walked into was nothing she had ever seen before. These people were not savages or grounders, these people were terrorists, bring terror to wherever they went and filling people’s minds with nightmares and horror. These people seemed like the Easter bunny compared to grounders or mountain men.

    Clarke audibly gulped as she took in her surroundings. Her friends were frozen were they stood. Madi’s arms were wrapped securely around Clarke’s waist as her body trembled in fear. Bellamy was squeezing Clarke’s hand so tight that she was afraid she’d lose circulation and it’d fall off.

    “Are you guys seeing this?” Murphy finally spoke up. Nobody responded. Yes, they were all seeing this.

    Hundreds of corpses lay on the sandy beach of the island surround the Eligius ship. There were some that were strung up and others ripped apart, spelling a single phrase, turn around or die. Clarke wondered how these bodies had gotten here. They hadn’t been bodied from Praimfaya, these were freshly killed, the color was still visible in their cheeks and you could physically feel the life pouring out of them.

    Clarke’s eyes widened even further, if possible, at what she saw next. Alive bodies. Strung up on crosses, like those in Polis during the war against Alie. They were unconscious, no doubt, but Clarke could see the slow rhythm of their heartbeat.

“We need to turn around right now.” Raven whispered beside Clarke.

   “Our people could be in there.” Bellamy snapped, finally letting go of Clarke’s hand. Clarke looked down and noticed the slight bruising from where Bellamy had held on.

   “I’m with Raven on this one. Besides, if our people are in there, there’s no way of telling if they’re alive or not. Look around Bellamy.” Murphy stated, his voice shaking with fear.

    Clarke had never seen so many dead bodies. Not even in Mount Weather where they had burned over one hundred people. This was something else. Clarke took a closer look and saw a few familiar faces. These were the people from the bunker.

   “Clarke?” Clarke looked down at Madi, still holding onto to her, and her heart ached. She had never seen such fright in Madi’s eyes before. She was strong, but right now, she was terrified. “What do we do?” She continued. Clarke didn’t answer, just squeezed her hand, as if telling her that everything was going to be alright.

    “Clarke, we need to get out of her now. We’re no use to our friends if we’re dead.” Murphy whispered. Clarke nodded at him and they headed back into the rover. Bellamy still stood outside, crouched down with his rifle scope to his eye. Clarke stepped back out and crouched down next to him.

   “What do you see?” Clarke asked quietly. Bellamy just shook his head and put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

    “Two guards.” Bellamy pointed to the two guards not too far away from them. They were holding someone’s arms behind their back. Clarke couldn’t see who it was from this distance.

    “Give me that.” Bellamy handed her his rifle and watched her, waiting for her to tell him what she saw.

    Clarke squinted her eye through the scope and gasped, almost choking on the cool air surrounding her. She slowly turned to Bellamy and his eyebrows raised in question.

    “What is it?” He asked frantically.

    “Octavia. She’s alive but she’s hurt. The two guards have her hands secured behind her back, her head looks to be bleeding and she’s limping, a clear sign that her leg is hurt. They're bringing her back into the ship.” After Clarke explained this, Bellamy instantly shot up from where he was crouching and began forward. Clarke quickly grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him from doing anything stupid.

    “Bell, let’s be smart about this. We do not have the man power or guns to get through all those guards. We come up with a plan, then we get our people back. We can’t afford to use our hearts right now, I need you to use your head, just like we talked about.” Bellamy nodded in understanding, but that didn’t stop his erratic heart rate at the sight of his sister chained up in trouble.

     “Okay so what’s the plan then?” He asked her once they are back inside the rover. “If anybody has any ideas, now would be the time to speak up.” Bellamy looked back at all his friends and then back at Clarke with a worried expression. Clarke noticed how his leg was thumping rapidly against his seat and how his knuckles were beginning to turn white from holding on tightly to the steering wheel. She could tell that he was nervous as hell.

    “There’s no way we can get pass those guards unless we create a distraction.” Madi spoke up, her voice only shaking slightly. Clarke continued to be surprised by this girl’s strength and willpower.

    “So, that’s what we do.” Luna agreed. “Raven,” Luna looked over at Raven and smirked, “I’ve heard you’re good with bombs.” Raven eyes brightened. She had already formulated a plan.

    “The hydrazine from the bunker, the one they used to create water, we use that. There’s rocket fuel under the drop ship we came down on. All we need now is a little bit of gun powder and I can easily take down these sons of bitches.” Raven’s eyes glinted with mischief as she explained her ideas. Clarke was grateful Raven had made it down.

    “Raven, you beautiful genius!” Murphy beamed. “I say we set off an explosion on the far left and right side of the beach, that way we can easily get to the middle, where the ship is, as guards run off to each side.” Everyone nodded curtly at Murphy’s plan. Clarke had her uncertainties, of course, but this was the only way to get her people back, to get her family back.

    “Alright, we take two teams, one team takes back the rover with Raven to collect whatever she needs to build the bombs and another team stays here on watch.” Bellamy instructed.

    “Murphy, Luna, you’re with me. Clarke, Madi, and Bell, stay here with guns and if anything escalates radio us immediately and we’ll get here as quickly as possible.” Clarke nodded at Raven’s plan. This would work, she tried convincing herself. She had many plans fail before because they simply shot first and asked questions later.

    Everyone separated and soon Clarke was left with just Madi and Bellamy, the two people she cared most about in this world. She looked to her right to see Bellamy and Madi sitting down on a log laughing. Clarke smiled to herself. This was family. This is what she was fighting for.

 

**Bellamy**

    Bellamy worried for Octavia and  his friends but he trusted Raven, and more importantly, he trusted Clarke.

    Madi continued to stare at Bellamy with her huge blue eyes and he’s not gonna lie, she was making him nervous. She was looking at him like she knew something he didn’t. It was unsettling, to say the least. Bellamy looked over at her and smirked, cocking his eyebrow in question.

    “Did you tell her you love her.” His eyes bulged out of their sockets at Madi’s bluntness. She just shrugged, giving him a sly smile.

    “She knows.” Bell smiled, looking over to Clarke who was watching them with a content but somehow worried expression. “Everyone knows.” he continued. Madi simply rolled her eyes at that and groaned softly. Bellamy chuckled at her reaction.

    “But she deserves to hear it from you.” She said, looking at Bellamy intensely. Bellamy flinched under her stare. He knew she was right, but it never seemed like the appropriate time. Something always got in the way.

    Madi and Bellamy stopped speaking as Clarke stalked towards them. Her short blonde hair was now put in a very small braid and it warmed Bellamy’s heart. She had been wearing a braid when he first saw her. He remembered being instantly interested in this girl who started off their friendship by yelling at him. He remembered his breath faltering at the sight of her bright blue eyes and determined expression. He knew she was it for him the moment she stepped down in that drop ship, he just could never figure out a way to express it. Bellamy was always bad at that. Actions spoke louder than words in his case.

    “What are you guys talking about over here?” Clarke had a playful expression on her lips and Bellamy snickered at that. She always looked so serious, but here she was.

    “Oh nothing.” Madi giggled. Clarke ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head.

    “So Bell.” Clarke looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and Bellamy was sure his heart leaped out of his chest. “You never told me what happened those six years in space.” She looked serious again, like she was really interested in his story.

    “It’s a long story.” Bellamy smirked. Clarke and Madi rested their head in their hands and Bellamy wondered how they could not be related. They were so much alike. 

    Clarke lifted her eyebrows and spoke. “I’ve got time.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is solely written in Bellamy's POV and the whole chapter is a flashback from when Bellamy was in space. Hope you enjoy!

  
**367 Days After Praimfaya**

    The crushing sound of Bellamy’s fists against the ark walls echo through the halls. Small droplets of blood drip from his hands onto the cold surface below him. He hates himself. He tries to distract that hate with pain. His shallow breath and heavy fists are the only sounds surrounding him.

    _“Keep each other safe”_

_“Yes ma’am”_

    One thing. One thing he failed to do. He promised Abby and now look around. Here he was, tears streaming down his face and Clarke dead. She’s dead. He reminds himself, not that he needs to. Clarke’s face will forever be etched into Bellamy mind, no matter how painful. It’s almost been a year. A whole year without Clarke. A year without the snarky blonde who always kept him on his toes. A year without the snarky blonde he loves. A whole year. Bellamy sighs deeply at the realization. He holds his bloody fists in his hands and slides to the floor. He’s hurt. In more way than one.

    The sound of heavy footsteps brings Bellamy out of his morbid thoughts and for a moment, he’s grateful. He looks up to see a bored looking Murphy standing above him.

    “What do you want Murphy?” He asks more harshly than intended. Somehow, he knows Murphy won’t take it personally.

    “I want you to get off your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Raven needs more hands and all you’ve been doing since we got here is mop.” Murphy’s face was angry but understanding. “I know you miss-’’

    “Don’t even say her name. Please.” Bellamy whispered softly, interrupting him. Murphy’s face fell with a frown.

    “Clarke wouldn’t want you to sit here and do nothing. She wouldn’t allow it, and I think you know that.” Bellamy couldn’t stop what happened next. His fist connected with Murphy’s face and Murphy stumbled back as he coughed up a short amount of blood.

    “What the fuck Bellamy!” Murphy was livid. Bellamy felt bad but he did ask him not to say her name.

    “Don’t act like you give a shit about what she would’ve wanted. You don’t care about anything Murphy. Now, fuck off, before I give you another black eye.” Bellamy all but shouted. He knew it was a low blow, Murphy had grown a lot as a person since first landing. He was no longer selfish. Hell, he was even a little selfless.

    “Hey! What the hell is going on?” Raven came running in, Echo and Monty trailing behind her slowly. Her hands rested weakly on her hips and her brows furrowed in confusion and disbelief. “We’re finally away from all the fighting and I come down here to see Murphy coughing up blood.”

    “Bellamy misses Clarke is what’s going on.” Murphy says before walking away, holding his bloody nose and coughing lightly.  
  


**872 Days After Praimfaya**

    Bellamy winces lightly at the burning sensation in his throat. Monty’s new alcohol mix was shit, but it helped him to forget. Many days were spent like this. Bellamy stumbling over to the mess hall, a drink spilling in his hand, and sweat running down his back. He hated himself and no longer cared what happened to him. It was all too much. The fact that this place was quite was too much. He preferred the sounds of war drums and cried. Bellamy knew he was lying to himself, but at least down there, he hadn’t much time to wallow in his own sadness. At least down there, he had Clarke.

    “I know you hate me saying this but I think you’ve had enough.” Echo says, sliding into a seat next to Bellamy.

    “Since when do you care?” He asked sharply, slightly slurring his words.

    “Since I have to be on babysitting duty.” Bellamy’s eyes roll at that. He didn’t need a babysitter. Echo’s eyes softened as she looked into Bellamy’s bloodshot eyes. Dark circles ran under his lids and Echo wondered when the last time he slept was.

    “When was the last time you got any sleep.” She finally asks.

    “I don’t know, who cares. It’s too quiet to sleep.” Bellamy said taking the last contents of his drink and gulping it down. Bellamy looked over at Echo and noticed her concerned expression. It reminded him of the way Clarke looked at him sometimes. He regretted it as soon as it happened. His lips landed harshly on Echo’s and for a moment he imagined kissing Clarke. He imagined her soft blonde curls falling lightly on her shoulders and her blue eyes filled with worry and he was back. He was back to when Clarke was alive and everything felt right. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud slap landing on his cheek. Bellamy’s eyes widened in confusion as he took in Echo’s angry, almost murderous, expression.

    “What the hell Bellamy!” She shouted, wiping her lips on the back on her hand with such force, Bellamy worried they’d bleed.

    “Sorry, I. Shit, I’m sorry.” Bellamy quickly lifted himself from his seat and stalked back to his room.

    “What am I doing?” He mumbled to himself, gliding his fingers through his curls, as he lay his heavy head in his hands. His eyes stung with fresh tears and he wondered when he would stop crying over Clarke. Probably never, he thought to himself.

    _“Thank you, for keeping me alive.”_

_“You don’t make it easy.”_

    Clarke’s words often haunted Bellamy to the point where his dreams quickly turned into nightmares. He’d dream of her, all alone, dying, wondering why the hell Bellamy had left her behind. He knew deep down that Clarke would’ve wanted him to live but it still hurts. It hurts like hell.

    A soft knock echoed through his room before Raven open the door with caution. Her brows fitted together as she looked around his room. He didn’t blame her; his room was a disaster. Clothes spread out everywhere, garbage tucked under his bed, and Monty’s homemade beer cans littered throughout the place. Bellamy bowed his head in shame.

    “Bellamy, you need to get your shit together.” Although Bellamy usually appreciated Raven’s tendency to not beat around the bush, now was not the time.

    “Leave me alone Reyes.” He retorted back at her. When she didn’t remove herself, he spoke up again. “What the hell did I just say? Why is everyone so worried about me when they should be worrying about more important shit.” Raven gave him an exasperated look and sighed deeply, walking over to sit next to him.

    “Sorry that we give a shit about you. Look, I know losing Clarke was hard, but I also know that she didn’t die for you to just here and drink your life away. She died so that we could live Bell.” Bellamy’s eyes stung a little more each time Raven mentioned her death. He was trying desperately to convince himself that somehow, she was alive. He was still holding out for that Nightblood solution. Sadly, he knew it was useless, she was gone, dead.

    “I loved her Raven.” He all but cried. Raven looked at him with wide eyes. Bellamy used she was surprised that he had finally said it out loud.

    “I know. Hell, we all know.” Raven chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Her smile quickly turned into a frown at the realization that nothing could lighten Bellamy’s mood. He was broken. “Look, I know this is hard. I lost someone too, Finn. It’s easier Bellamy. Over time you start to forget their scent, voice, features, all the little details that drive you crazy and keep you up at night. You start to forget.” Raven whispered sympathetically. Bellamy grimaced at her words.

    “I don’t want to forget.”

**1,981 Days After Praimfaya**

    Bellamy soon began to forget her. Not completely, but it was getting easier. He couldn’t remember if her eyes were a light blue or a dark green. He forgot if she had a high-pitched voice or low. He hated himself for it. He wanted to remember every little thing about her. He wanted to remember what she smelled like when she ran into his arms years ago. Yet still, it was getting easier. The scent of her no longer lingered and for moments, Bellamy was grateful. His dreams turned into dreams again. He dreamed of Octavia leading all the grounders and would wake up with a proud smile on his face. He was proud if her. He dreamed of Jaspar smoking weed with Finn and sometimes he dreamed of the ark. He dreamed that his mother never died and that he had a good life. He dreamed of never meeting Clarke, and although that life seemed easier, he wouldn’t want it.

    Bellamy Blake began smiling again. It was more a ghost of a smile but it brightened the mood of everyone on board. They were happy he was gaining control of his life again. They were happy he was him again. But was Bellamy really Bellamy without Clarke. That thought circled through his mind, often in the middle of the night, when he was sure he saw a bright eyes blonde sitting next to him.

    It had been five years up here on the ring and everyone was beginning to panic. They were slowly but surely running out of supplies and Raven had everyone very busy. Bellamy was walking down the hall when he saw Raven running towards the control room, spilling various metal scraps everywhere.

    “Woah, slow down there.” He smirked, stopping Raven in her tracks and grabbing some things from her. She gave him a grateful smile and continued walking, Bellamy trailing behind her.

“What’s all this for anyway.” He asked, looking curiously at the exhausted brunette.

    “Monty and I are making a few minor adjustments to the drop ship. It sucks that we aren’t down there right now. Turns out, that five-year plan is turning into a six-year plan. Maybe even a little more.” Raven sighed and rubbed her hand down her face, signaling that she was stressed. Bellamy could easily understand why. Bellamy groaned at Raven’s words. He wanted to see Octavia as soon as possible. Plus, staying up here, in a metal box, when he had tasted the freshness of Earth, was driving him crazy.

    “I’m so sick of eating Algae.” He grumbled.

    “You’re telling me.” Murphy said coming up from behind him. Murphy and Bellamy had become close friends in the last year. He probably considered him his best friend, along with Raven. Bellamy noticed that Raven seemed to not hate Murphy as much, or at all anymore, but said nothing of it, figuring he’d know when they knew.

    “Oh Murphy, perfect timing actually!” Raven grinned at Murphy, landing her arms on both his shoulders. “Monty told me that he’s been teaching you how to harvest foods and make water. I was wondering if you could sort through everything we’ve made and ration them.” Murphy gave her a quizzical look, probably wondering why we had to ration.

    “Why would we need to do that? Aren’t we supposed to be going back to the ground in a couple of days?” Bellamy sucked in a breath as Murphy spoke. Murphy had been talking all week about heading back to Earth, him being the most excited out of the eight.

    “Shit. I haven’t told the crew yet, but we’re not exactly going back just yet.” Murphy’s brows shot up and he looked at Raven, angrily, not at her but the situation. “We probably have another year before we can head down. I just need more time, that’s all.” Raven shrugged, like this wasn’t a big deal.

    As Raven and Murphy began arguing, as they usually do, Bellamy headed down to the mess hall to see Echo. She was always there, talking with Harper about whatever. They’ve gotten close and Bellamy was surprisingly close with Echo as well, almost seeing her a sister figure, though he’s regretting every day, that he had kissed her a few years back. He was drunk and vulnerable and he really didn’t mean anything of it. He figured she’d forgotten about it, seeing as she’s never mentioned it again. He was grateful.

    “Oh, hey Bellamy.” Echo finally greeted as Bellamy sat down on one of the dangly metal stools.

    “What’s going on?” He asked, taking in both of their serious expressions.

    “Well, you know how some sections of the ring have been closed cause of whatever complications Raven had come up with?” Bellamy nodded as Harper spoke. “Echo and I were looking around and the space box is still intact.” Harper swallowed harshly before continued. “We found Clarke’s cell. Number 319” She said quietly. Bellamy sucked in a sharp intake of breath and nodded slowly, not knowing what to say.

    “Um. Yeah okay” He said, running his finger over the forming hairs on his chin nervously.

    Bellamy all but ran to the sky box, desperate to see any part of Clarke, desperate to hold on to her. Once he reached the sky box, he held his breath, not knowing there had been so many cells. He recalled a memory of one of his SO’s telling him about them but it’s been nearly a decade since.

    After a while of searching, Bellamy reached her cell. He sighed in relief, seeing as the door had already been unlocked, he silently thanked Raven, knowing it was her doing.

    The minute Bellamy stepped into that room, every single memory, every single detail about Clarke, it all came back. Everything came back.

    There were drawings everywhere. Bellamy knew Clarke liked to draw, but he assumed it had been something to pass the time, not something she seriously loved. There were drawings of animals and trees and all sorts of life. Bellamy felt his heart sting at the thought that Clarke had never got to really experience a beautiful Earth. Only death and ruins. Earth hadn’t been what these drawings were. Clarke deserved this Earth. Bellamy ran his hands along the walls, trying to imagine a younger Clarke in isolation, drawing her dreams. He smiled softly. Her work was amazing, it was almost like Bellamy was being pulled into the drawings. Bellamy’s eyes landed on a small drawing of a boy and a girl. They were under a tree, reading, the boys arms wrapped securely around the girl in his lap. His heart ached with longing. Clarke deserved this love.

    Clarke deserved _his_ love.

    And he hers.

**Now**

    Bellamy looked over at Clarke and Madi, both staring at him as he finished his story. A smile hung loosely on his lips. He grabbed Clarke’s hand and interlocked them with his.

    “You see Clarke,” He smiled genuinely. “Living without you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. But living, knowing that you never how I felt, that I never told you, it was selfish and it might’ve hurt worse.” Clarke looked up at him gently, her eyes closing and lips parting with a sigh of content. “So, I’ll tell you now.” he continued, kissing Clarke’s hand gently.

    “I love you, Clarke Griffin.”


	12. Chapter 11

    Clarke had been on cloud nine since Bellamy told her he loved her. Every doubt she had ever had had been confirmed in that moment and it was like everything in the world was somehow less grey. She hoped Bellamy knew why she couldn’t say it back in the moment. Everyone she had ever loved died and she was scared. Scratch that, she was terrified. She couldn’t lose him. Clarke tried to remind herself that he wasn’t going anywhere, but she knew that wasn’t certain. Nothing in this world was. Clarke’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the radio attached to her hip.

    “Clarke, Bellamy? It’s Raven. We’ve been on our way back for some time now. We should be there in less than an hour.” Raven’s voice was slightly cutting out, static filled Clarke’s ears with each word.

    “Is everything ready?” Clarke asked.

    “Hell yes. We’re about to burn the place down to the ground.” Clarke could practically hear the smirk in Raven’s voice as she spoke. Clarke laughed at her strange friend who had a thing for explosives.

    “Okay Raven. See you soon.” Clarke finally said, placing the walkie back around her waistband.

    “Clarke?” Clarke whipped her head around to see Madi, her eyes wide in terror, and a woman with a gun to her head. The woman wore a white suit, an obvious symbol of power and wealth. This was their leader. Clarke looked to the ground and noticed Bellamy, unconscious, his hands circling around his stomach in pain. Clarke’s heartbeat faster at the sight of two people she loved in trouble.

    “Let them go. Now. And what the hell did you do to him!” She screamed. Clarke was angry and scared but she could only afford to showcase one of those emotions.

    “What’s this I hear about burning this place to the ground?” The woman smirked, quirking an eyebrow. She didn’t look mad, just amused.

    “We just want our people back.” Clarke felt like she had said this over one-hundred times in her time on the ground. She was constantly negotiating trade with leaders. It was exhausting. Before the lady could speak again, Clarke interrupted her. “I know you have them. Look, I’ve done this before, the fighting I mean, and it never goes anybody else’s way but mine. So, if you’re looking for a losing battle then that’s your choice.” Clarke stood up tall, tilting her chin up to the sky and her eyes filled with fire.

    Clarke was growing more worried by the second. She couldn’t tell if Bellamy was breathing or not and tears flowed harshly down Madi’s face. Clarke hated this. She hoped Raven brought a hell of a lot more guns.

    “ _Your_ people killed _my_ men!” The woman shouted, her face now showing a fuming expression.

    “ _Your_ people shot first! _You_ shot Madi without a reason! _You_ killed Emori and hundreds of our people for no reason. So, explain to me how the hell we killed your men. They all just got here!” Tears were threatening to spill out of Clarke but she held herself together, the same way she always had in these situations.

    “None of that matters now. What’s done is done.” The woman paused and looked to her soldiers. “Take them with the rest.” She barked. Before Clarke could react, she was being cuffed and dragged to their ship.

    The ship was huge up close, seemingly even bigger inside. Bright lights shown all around Clarke. This place was almost identical to the Ark. The walls were that same cold metal, as well as the floors. The running of guards echoed through the whole ship, Clarke was surrounding by the noise.

    Clarke looked behind her and frowned at the sight of an unconscious Bellamy being held up by two men with very large guns. His head slumped over and bleeding from the side. Madi was right behind Clarke, trying to keep a stoic expression, not giving anything away. Clarke gave Madi a look, are you okay, Madi nodded and smiled lightly in return, yes.

    “Open cell block 24.” The lady in white ordered through an earpiece. The door instantly unlocked and opened with a hiss, revealing a dark room. Clarke couldn’t see at all what was inside. She could feel the old air emanating from the room and goosebumps ran down her arms, not all from the cold. “Throw them in.” The woman ordered once more. Clarke and the others were harshly thrown into the dark room, still shackled to their chains.

    “Close cell block 24.” This was the last thing Clarke heard before the doors slammed shut and she was surrounded by darkness.  
   
 

**Raven**

    “Murphy seriously, could you drive any slower!” Raven complained with a groan, glaring at the man driving. Murphy looked back at her annoyed and Raven rolled her eyes as he accelerated a little faster.

    The bombs had been fairly easy to make, considering Raven had made them before. She had been surprised that Luna and Murphy actually helped her. She wasn’t used to receiving help, she never liked it. Raven looked behind her to the backseat where Luna sat.

    “How you doing back there?” She asked with a light smile, trying to lighten the mood.

    “Considering I’m surrounded by explosives,” Luna paused and glared at Raven. “not so good.” She grimaced. Raven gave her an awkward glance and turned back in her seat.

    Raven turned to Murphy and frowned. She could nearly feel the grief radiating off him and it hurt her. She hated seeing him like this. He was trying to hide it, like he always did, but Raven could see right through him. He was transparent in front of her.

    “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked cautiously, she could feel him about to break any second now.

    “No!” He shouted, causing Raven to flinch. He turned his head to Raven and sighed deeply. “Sorry. I don’t want to talk about anything. I just wanna save our people.” Raven could see him trying to smile at her but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, he was too sad. So, instead she smiled at him, it was small, but she hoped it helped, even if just a little.

    He didn’t deserve this, he may have made some horrible mistakes in the past, but who hasn’t. Even through all he’s done, Raven could help herself from loving him. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t stop. She thinks she might’ve been falling for him since Becca’s lab. Somehow, he hadn’t hated her and it confused her. It confused her even more that somehow, she didn’t hate him. Raven hated herself for thinking of him that, especially when he was with Emori, even more so now that she’s gone. She wished more than anything that she could stop this, she was never meant to fall for him. Especially him. The man who shot her, who hung Bellamy, the man who killed innocent people, the man she loved. It wasn’t right.

    Raven realized they were getting close and grabbed her walkie. “Clarke, Bellamy? It’s Raven. We’ve been on our way back for some time now. We should be there in less than an hour.” She spoke through it.

    “Is everything ready?” Clarke’s voice came through. Raven raised her eyebrows. Clarke sounded different, lighter somehow. It was strange. Raven couldn’t remember a time when Clarke’s voice hadn’t sounded like she was waiting to deliver bad news. It was refreshing. Raven explained to Clarke that the plan was in motion and strapped the walkie back to her belt.

    “I hope you realize that this won’t fix anything.” Murphy and Raven turned their heads in surprise and questioning as Luna spoke. “You skaikru have always believed violence is the way to solve problems. It’s going to get more of your people killed. If that’s what you want then, go ahead, blow up their people. But, if you want peace, then talk to them. No one needs to die.” Luna’s expression was sad and Raven was sympathetic. She understood, ever since she landed, she had been fighting for her life, killing and watching people die. She was tired of it too.

    “You do realize that they attacked us first.” Murphy butted in, bring his eyes back to the road. “They attacked us. Like hell, we’re just gonna sit here and talk to them. They killed our people. They killed Emori. They’re gonna pay.” Murphy’s face was murderous, his knuckles turned white from the tight grip of the steering wheel. If Raven hadn’t known any better, she could’ve sworn she saw smoke coming out of his ears.

    "John-"

    “Do _not_ call me that.” Murphy hissed, interrupted whatever Luna was saying. Raven realized now that he was in the anger stage of grief, no longer in denial. Luna’s mouth closed and opened shut, like she was going to say something but held it in.

    “We’re here.” Murphy’s tone was soft and less angry when he spoke after about an hour. Murphy, Luna, and Raven’s eyes widened as the they took in the empty space. Clarke, Bellamy and Madi were gone, nothing but their smashed-up radio left in the dirt.

    “Where the hell are they?” Raven whispered, suddenly feeling a chill run down her spine at her friends’ disappearance. Murphy stood by her mirroring scared and confused look. Luna looked calm compared to them.

    “I told you this would happen. This always happens. War is inevitable Raven. Look around, there is only death.” Luna voice was somber as she spoke, tortured even. Raven didn’t respond, only looking back at the crushed radio as her mind raced with a million scenarios of what could have happened. They could be dead or worse. Unfortunately, down here, there were worse things than death.

    “Well, what are we waiting for?” Murphy said, running his fingers through his hair, looking at the two brunettes. “We know where they are. Those people,” He pointed a finger at the Eligius ship not too far away from them. “They took them and we all know that. We have guns and we still have Raven’s bombs, I say we give them one hell of a fight.” Murphy almost smirked, a ghost of the survivor imprinted on his features. He was ready. They were all ready. Raven looked up at Murphy and then Luna, her lips stretching to the corners of her mouth, almost smiling as she spoke.

    “Let’s give them hell.”   
   
 

**Clarke**

    Clarke searched around in the dark, silently begging her eyes to adjust to the pitch black. She heard shuffling and mumbling all around her, there were other people in here. She didn’t care, she needed to find Bellamy.

    “Bellamy?” Clarke whispered in a hushed tone. She had no clue if he was still unconscious or not, she bit her lip with worry, dread of what could be happening, evident in her features.

    “Clarke? Is that you?” Octavia’s voice was silent and frantic. She sounded terrified and Clarke wondered if she had ever heard that tone in Octavia’s voice.

    “Octavia?” Clarke’s eyes began adjusting to the dark, shadows appeared all around and she noticed on holding onto to her tightly, Madi. Clarke let out a sigh of relief seeing the young Nightblood. One of the figures came close and she instantly recognized the freckles spread throughout his face. Her heart pounded in gratification, grateful he was okay, alive. He circled her arms around him tightly, almost smiling at him as she pulled away.

    “Thank god you’re alright. When I woke up in the dark, I assumed something had happened. Then, I saw O.” Bellamy gave his sister’s hand a comforting squeeze and forced a smile to his lips.

    “How are we getting out of here?” Madi spoke up, still clinging onto Clarke’s side. Clarke kissed the top of her head and hugged her firmly.

    “I don’t know Madi.” She whispered to the young girl. “I don’t know.” She repeated.

    “Clarke, you and I both know you have a plan conjured up in that brain of yours.” Octavia stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, maybe it was. “So, what’s the plan?”

     Clarke drew in a hitched breath as she noticed all eyes on her, her mother included, who she had just noticed was there. “Our plan is Raven. She’s out there with weapons. She’s our plan.” Clarke explained.

    “Our plan is to hope Raven comes through?” Miller said, his voice rising slightly.

    “Miller’s right, Clarke, that’s not a very good plan.” Monty agreed, looking between Clarke and Bellamy.

     “Why don’t we all just attack when they arrive at the door. There’s plenty of us to fight our way through and if not, we die trying.” Everyone’s eyes widened at the small child clung to Clarke’s side.

    “Madi, you’re a genius.” Bellamy praised. “We attack from the inside. If there’s only a few guards we can easily take them.” Bellamy paused for a moment, hearing footsteps down the hall drawing in closer. “Looks like now’s our chance.” He looked around at everyone with a serious expression. “Okay, on the count of three.”

    “One. Two.” Clarke began.

    “Three.” Madi screamed as the guards opened the door. Everyone was screaming and charging for the door. Gunshots echoed through the walls as guards shouted orders and shot.

    Clarke knew it before she even stepped foot on this ship. It's started.

_War._


	13. Chapter 12 (Final)

**Bellamy**

    The second Madi screamed three, chaos broke out. Everyone screamed and ran. Gunshots were fired and there was blood everywhere, so much though that it seemed to be the only color in the world. Grounders were crazy, Bellamy knew this more than anyone. They liked to be in control, so being captured by sky people was not something they were happy about. Bellamy lost Clarke, Octavia, and Madi in the midst of the chaos. He was now outside, he didn’t even know how he got here, he just kept running.

    “Bellamy?” Bellamy’s eyes widened as he saw his friends. Raven, Murphy, and Luna were giving him a worried look as he heaved in and out of breath.

    “Oh, thank god. Please tell me you have guns, or something. Anything!” He rushed out, his voice shaky and out of breath. Raven simply nodded at him.

    “How the hell did you make it out? We heard multiple shots and screams. What’s going on?” Murphy asked, wide eyed.

    “I don’t know. I just ran until I was outside. They’re still in there though. We need to get them.” Bellamy was pacing and was pretty sure his heart would burst from worry. He felt guilt over leaving them behind but he needed to get help. These new sky people were murdering his friends. Everything was happening again. Full circle.

    “We have guns but Bell, if there’s that many guards, we don’t stand a chance. There’s only four of us now.” Raven explained, mirroring his worried expression.

    “Raven, I am not leaving them behind. Not again.” Bellamy snapped. He was so sick of having to leave everyone behind. It was giving him nightmares and headaches. Bellamy rubbed the crease in his forehead until it smoothed out, he needed to think.

    “Raven we built the bombs. Create a distraction and get your people out.” Luna finally spoke. Bellamy and the other were surprised she had actually spoken, considering she’d be quiet this whole time.

    “Yeah okay, that could work.” Murphy said, Raven and Bellamy nodded in agreement.

    Bellamy watched as Raven and the others activated the bombs. They were small grenades with a ring. All they had to do was pull that ring and throw. Bellamy sat on top of the rover in deep thought. He almost chuckled at the irony of everything. He though Clarke had been dead for six years and now she could actually be dead. Each gunshot sound that echoed through Bellamy’s ears worried him. He wasn’t sure who was firing at who and who would be caught in the crossfire. He tried not to think about how the three people he cares about most are stuck in that ship; Octavia, Clarke, and Madi. He had surprised himself with that though. Bellamy hadn’t even realized, but Madi was becoming a part of his family and he’d be damned if anything happened to her.

    There were a string of cusses and worried glances thrown towards Raven as she struggled with the last of the grenades. From the rover, Bellamy could see the crease in her eyebrows and her uneven breathing. She was nervous, that much was obvious.

    “If this doesn’t work, we’re all dead. You know that right?” Raven said, turning around with multiple grenades in her arms. Her forehead dripped of sweat and her lips were bruised from biting them in concentration.

    “Are they done or not?” Bellamy asked, ignoring her pervious statement. He did not have time for any of this. For all they knew, their friends could already be dead and they could easily be next. Raven looked up at Bellamy with a smirk.

    “Of course, they’re done. Who do you think I am?” She said in a playful tone, full of confidence. Bellamy wasn’t convinced, but he knew Raven would die trying rather than stand on the side lines. Bellamy only chuckled in response, grabbing a few grenades from Raven.

    “Alright, so what’s the plan?” Murphy asks, handing Luna a grenade and a rifle. Her face twisted in disgust at the violent weapons in her arms. Bellamy could tell she hated this. Hell, he hated this.

    “We throw the grenades to the left and right sides of the ship, drawing their attention away from our people. As they come running out, we rush inside and find everyone, once we do, we lead them to a secure location and blow the whole place down.” Bellamy pointed down to his rifle before continuing. “The rifles are for the guards stationed outside of the cell, if they’re any left. We don’t know how many people are waiting for us there so be ready.” The others nodded as Bellamy finished explaining the plan.

    “Alright, on three.” They all nodded at Bellamy before looking through their scopes. Several guards were stationed outside of the ship, most of them in heavy armor with heavy artillery. “Three.” Raven whispered.

    Bellamy and the others executed the beginning of their plan to perfection. Guards spilled out of the ship, running towards the explosion. Bellamy looked at them and they knew what to do. Each of them walked slowly towards the ship, rifles in hand. Bellamy’s heart raced increased rapidly at his situation. This could either go very good or horribly wrong. He was hoping for the former. As they got closer to the ship they could hear the cries of their people Blood soaked the metal floor beneath them, as they stepped into the ship. Sweat trickled down Bellamy’s forehead and his breathing became shallow. There was so much blood, more than he remembered being there.

    Bellamy shot open the cell door where his people were kept, shouting a quick back up before. The padlock shot off and he quickly kicked the door open, breathing heavy and sweating profusely. At first, all he saw was darkness. Then Octavia came into the light, a relieved smile spreading across her face.

    “Oh, thank god.” She sighed, running to him and hugging him tightly. Bellamy smiled into her hug, squeezing her tightly, afraid he’s lose her again.

    “Clarke?” He finally said, breaking their hug. Octavia looked up at him with a smirk. She knew his feelings, he was no longer trying to hide it.

    “Bellamy!” Bellamy’s head whipped around at the sound of Clarke’s voice. Before he could even get a word in, a short blonde attacked him in a tight embrace and everything in the world was okay again. Bellamy held onto Clarke’s short braid and sighed with relief. He hadn’t lost her. Everything was going to be okay.

    “I’m all for reunions, but if we want to make it out of here alive, we need to go now.” Madi said, interrupting them, once again. Bellamy only smiled, letting go of Clarke to go and hug the small girl.

    “I’m glad you’re okay.” He whispered, letting go of her. She smiled up at him.

    “Alright, the guards are going to come rushing in here any second now. We need to get you all to the rover, we have guns and more grenades. We can wipe these people out. Now is our only chance.” Raven explained to the group. Murmurs and nods were seen throughout the ship.  
  
  


**Clarke**

    Shortly after, they had managed to all escape alive. A few of them needed to be carried out but at least everyone was alive. Raven was right about the guards, they had rushed in no more than five minutes after she said that, but the time they did though, Clarke’s people were already out. They had made it.

    “You ready?” Raven asked Clarke, cocking her head in question. Clarke gave her a curt nod and Raven smirked. She seemed excited, eager even. On Raven’s signal, Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy, Monty, and Raven threw multiple grenades towards the prisoner ship. Everything burst into flames in a fiery explosion, reminding Clarke of Praimfaya.

    They won.  
  


_Several Hours Later_

    Bellamy turned towards Clarke with a smile, grabbing her hand. “We did it.” He said, kissing the top of Clarke’s forehead. She smiled back at him. For once, she was happy. Fully content with how her life had turned out. Everything seemed okay. Madi was playfully talking with Abby and Kane, Raven and Murphy were happy and even Monty had a smile on his face as he spoke with Miller. Everything seemed to fall back into place.

    “I love you.” Clarke said suddenly, looking at her and Bellamy’s interlocked hands, smiling widely. Bellamy’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t expected her to say those words, not anytime soon.

    “You already know I love you.” He said, slightly smirking. Clarke laughed, a real laugh, and placed her hand where his heart was and sighed.

    “I’m glad you never stopped using this.” She grinned, closing her eyes with content. He only smiled at her in response, not knowing what to say to this woman, the only woman he had ever loved, the woman he’ll always love.

    After a while in comfortable silence, Clarke looked back up at Bellamy. His freckled dotted his face so beautifully and all she wanted to do was stare at him forever. He was everything.

    “Bellamy, t’s been 2,262 days since Praimfaya, and I’m still so in love with you.”

    At this statement, Bellamy knew he had won. Not just the war, but everything. _The head and the heart._ Bellamy smiled at Clarke deeply, almost losing himself in her ocean colored eyes.

    Yeah, he won.


End file.
